Immortelle Communaute
by Cyberpix
Summary: Quand le monde des Immortels se mele a celui cree par J.R.R. Tolkien, les plus ages ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit.


"Immortelle Communauté" - A crossover by Frédéric Jeorge

Immortelle Communauté  
  
**Frédéric JEORGE - Avril-Mai 2001**  
Version 1.3  
  
  
  


**Avertissement**  
  
Cette nouvelle est un **cross-over** Highlander / Tolkien, c'est à dire qu'elle mélange les univers d'**Highlander** (Le premier film et la série qui en a été tirée) et celui décrit par **J.R.R Tolkien** notamment dans Le Silmarillon, Bilbo le Hobbit et Le Seigneur des Anneaux.  
Les personnages que j'emprunte sont la propriété exclusive de leurs auteurs et ayants droit respectifs (MM Tolkien, Wilden, Panzer, Davis...). Le but de cette fanfic n'est pas la rentabilité, mais le simple plaisir, et je ne cherche en aucune façon à nuire à ces personnes.  
  
  
**Remerciements**  
  
M. Tolkien pour son œuvre si merveilleuse et inspiratrice, mes relecteurs pour leurs conseils avisés, ma môman pour ses corrections, mon mentor dont je garde le nom secret mais qui m'a énormément aidé lors de mon premier siècle d'immortalité.  
  
  
**Remarque**  
  
Cette nouvelle et quelques autres sont disponibles sur mon site [www.zarkass.com][1], rubrique « Nouvelles ». Elle peut être diffusée en direct ou par Internet après mon accord. Dans tous les cas, si elle vous a plu, du FEED-BACK est toujours agréable... Ecrivez-moi à [cyberpix@caramail.com][2]. En attendant, bonne lecture ! 

**FRANCE  
Sonyana - L'éveil**  


  


_Cela fait longtemps que Sonyana dort, oui, très longtemps. Sauron, le noir seigneur des ombres l'a enfermée, il y a de cela des milliers de lunes, au cœur même d'un Finmewë majestueux. Depuis tout ce temps, bien des choses se sont passées, bien des batailles et des périodes de prospérité se sont succédées, et bien des peuples sont nés, ont grandi, puis se sont effacés pour céder la place à d'autres plus grands et plus forts.  
  
Pourtant le Finmewë a tout traversé, sans plier, sans casser. Puis le temps de Sonyana a passé, et même celui de Sauron, aussi puissant soit-il. Depuis longtemps déjà, ce n'est plus que l'âge des derniers-nés de la Terre, les Humains. Ils sont les nouveaux maîtres, les anciens royaumes déchus ne subsistent même pas dans les contes qu'ils ne disent plus, et les exploits des héros des temps anciens ne sont plus chantés par personne.  
  
  
Aujourd'hui, le Finmewë lui-même doit abandonner. Il a résisté aux déchaînements du vent, à mille hivers tyranniques, aux colères de la terre elle-même, mais en ce jour triste, l'un des derniers grands arbres de la légende est mort. Au temps de Sonyana, il fallait au moins l'intervention d'un puissant et malveillant Valar pour abattre un tel géant. Mais un autre cataclysme l'a vaincu, de nos jours. Les Hommes.  
  
  
La Terre a tourné des milliers de fois autour de l'Astre depuis la capture de Sonyana, et c'est une autoroute en gestation qui l'a libérée. Son esprit embrumé est sorti de sa gangue d'espace et de temps à mesure que les ramures sans fin quittaient les cieux pour finir écrasées aux pieds de vulgaires mortels.  
  
  
Prisonnière depuis l'ère de la chute des Noldors, Sonyana se trouve brusquement extirpée de son fourreau d'écorce et de sève, et retrouve une enveloppe de chair et de sang, où un cœur bat, un cœur libre et pur mais perdu, loin des siens et de son époque.  
_  
  
  
  
Dans un grondement de tonnerre, un grincement déchirant, le corps se sépara du pied, le faîte du cœur, et le tronc quitta la verticale qu'il tenait depuis bien des siècles pour s'incliner de plus en plus vite jusqu'à toucher terre.  
  
- Bon sang, on peut dire qu'il nous aura posé des problèmes celui-là ! Trois jours de retard sur un planning déjà pas brillant... et on n'a pas fini de le dégager !  
- C'est quand même dommage, il était drôlement beau cet arbre.  
- Tu penses trop, petit. Allez, les gars, c'est la pause !  
  
Gary, las du café froid et des plaisanteries gouailleuses de ses camarades de chantier, préféra utiliser cet instant de répit à escalader la souche énorme du tronc vénérable qui gisait à présent, misérablement écrasé entre ses chétifs cousins d'une forêt condamnée à court terme par le passage d'une nouvelle trans-européenne. Cela faisait un moment déjà que l'équipe de débroussaillement travaillait à l'abattement de cet arbre gigantesque. Comme le chantier piétinait, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de faire les relevés nécessaires sur son âge, son espèce; de plus c'était le dernier obstacle majeur avant la percée définitive et il avait été expédié sans plus tarder.  
  
Gary pourtant aimait les arbres et ce travail était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour l'en rapprocher malgré son absence de formation. Une fois parvenu au centre de la souche, il entreprit d'en dénombrer les sillons, mais fut rapidement perdu dans son compte. Une chose était sûre, cet arbre était l'un des plus vieux qu'il eût jamais vu, peut-être même le plus ancien... Il avait émoussé les tronçonneuses, brisé les haches, enrayé les marteaux piqueurs, fait caler les perforeuses. Il avait fallu une bonne dose de dynamite et les plus grosses machines réunies pour enfin l'arracher.  
  
Gary sauta ensuite de la souche au tronc, qui avait été laissée là sans que les ouvriers y prêtent plus attention une fois leur tâche achevée.  
  
  
L'air était encore plein des poussières de bois et des feuilles soulevées par la chute du géant végétal. Les bruits du chantier étaient estompés, comme absorbés par le tapis de mousse et de fougères et les oiseaux interrompus par le vacarme précédent avaient repris de plus belle leurs chants printaniers. Il semblait à Gary que le temps s'était arrêté en ce coin de forêt troublé puis revenu au calme, l'atmosphère avait quelque chose de magique. Le crachin avait cédé la place à un timide soleil dont quelques rayons perçaient la voûte pour réchauffer le sous-bois. Respirant à fond, jouissant du moment présent, Gary descendit du tronc et s'approcha de la déchirure, cicatrice indélébile marquant l'endroit où, il y a peu encore, la jonction se faisait entre la partie aérienne et la zone radiculaire de l'arbre.  
  
  
Soudain, Gary poussa un petit cri en découvrant, recroquevillée dans le creux du tronc, une jeune fille légèrement vêtue d'une tunique aussi verte que les plantes dont elle semblait être issue. Elle était en position fœtale et ses cheveux lui couvraient le visage. Elle tenait dans ses mains crispées un petit sac de la même étoffe que son vêtement, ainsi qu'un long bâton recourbé.  
  
Le jeune homme lui toucha doucement l'épaule et elle s'éveilla. Levant son visage, elle lui sourit, sans le connaître, sans savoir où et quand elle venait de renaître à la vie, simplement heureuse d'être libre. Gary ne pouvait que la contempler, bouche bée, stupéfait d'une telle beauté. Une grâce irréelle émanait de cette créature surhumaine et dans son sourire il y avait tout l'amour et l'espoir forgés par des millénaires de méditations et d'errances aux frontières subtiles qui séparent le monde des vivants de celui des morts.  
  
Alors Gary sut, du moins inconsciemment, que ce n'était pas une jeune fille ordinaire. Il lui fallait la protéger, l'aider, et surtout l'aimer suffisamment pour achever son retour en ce que les Humains nomment la Terre.  


**NEW YORK, USA  
Nathan - Les souvenirs**  


  


- Et à votre droite, vous voyez la pièce qui servait tout à la fois de chambre, de salle à manger, de cuisine et de salle de bain. Remarquez la fenêtre percée à travers le mur de la seconde chambre. Elle n'existe pas depuis la construction, puisqu'elle n'a été ajoutée que vers 1920 lorsque le gouvernement, inquiet de l'insalubrité des appartements et de l'importante mortalité infantile (près de 40% comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure), tentait de faire circuler l'air et la lumière car c'était la seule façon de lutter contre les bactéries. Avant cette percée, la pièce comme toutes celles du milieu de l'immeuble ne disposaient d'aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur.  
  
Nathan s'effaça pour laisser passer le groupe de touristes. Tour à tour, ils défilèrent devant la reconstitution de l'appartement de 1890. Malgré l'interdiction, plusieurs flashs crépitèrent, éclairant pour un instant les coins sombres et les meubles misérables. Cela faisait bientôt quatre ans que Nathan Bernstein était guide au Tenement Museum, dans le Lower East Side à New York. C'était un immeuble resté inhabité et donc en l'état depuis 1935, qui avait été récemment transformé en musée. Quelques appartements, meublés comme à l'époque, témoignaient des sordides conditions de vie des immigrants d'alors.  
  
  
La visite achevée, les visiteurs quittèrent l'endroit, certains lui glissant un pourboire au passage. Il allait fermer le musée lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'un homme était resté en arrière du groupe. Contrairement aux touristes habituels, il portait un costume et un long manteau de bonne coupe, probablement une grande marque italienne. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, il avait gardé ses lunettes de soleil. Sa voix avait un curieux accent européen que Nathan ne sut identifier.  
  
- Ca n'a pas du être facile tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ? C'était votre chambre ici ? Ou l'autre pièce, peut-être ?  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Votre chambre, là où vous habitiez, c'était laquelle dans cet appartement ?  
- Comment voulez-vous que j'aie pu vivre ici ? N'avez-vous pas écouté la visite ? L'immeuble a été fermé en 1935 !  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Bon, et bien, à bientôt, nous nous reverrons sans doute. Et bravo pour la visite. Quel réalisme, quelles descriptions vivantes !  
  
Nathan se concentra un instant mais décidément aucun buzz n'émanait de cet homme. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu ne pas le remarquer. Ces situations étaient délicates et il les avait en horreur, notamment parce qu'elles impliquaient parfois qu'il devait abandonner son nom et sa vie du moment pour aller s'installer ailleurs.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][3]

**FRANCE  
Sonyana - Les premiers pas**  


  


_Sonyana ne s'attendait pas à être accueillie par un Humain si loin à l'ouest des Terres du Milieu, mais il est vrai que le temps n'a pas manqué pour que varient les frontières et les peuples. Elle lui parle la langue des marchands d'Arda, celle des Elfes de Tuna, celle pratiquée à la cour des Noldors, et même celle des Nains des Montagnes Rocheuses qu'elle a apprise au cours de ses voyages, mais l'Homme n'en entend aucune. Lorsque à son tour il prononce des mots, ils ont une sonorité et des accents qui ne ressemblent à rien de ce qu'elle a connu jusqu'alors.  
  
Les mots ne sont pas les mêmes, mais son sourire et son regard témoigne pour lui. Ils disent mieux que des paroles qu'il est de la race noble des guerriers du Sud. Sonyana sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance. Elle se lève doucement et le suit jusqu'à des huttes de métal groupées au milieu d'une vaste clairière nouvellement ouverte, dont les troncs empilés sont les vestiges soit d'une tempête digne d'une grande colère de Mandos lui-même, soit du passage d'une formidable armée dévastatrice. Le jeune homme ne semble nullement impressionné par ce massacre végétal, aussi s'efforce-t-elle de le suivre normalement. Il la fait entrer dans l'une de ces étranges habitations.  
_  
  
- Tu m'attends ici et tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas, bien sûr, mais ses yeux fascinants avaient compris ce qu'il voulait dire. A chaque fois que Gary la regardait, il devait réellement faire un effort pour s'arracher à la contemplation de ces joyaux des temps anciens. Comme la plus grosse partie du travail était passée, et qu'il n'avait pas lésiné sur les heures supplémentaires ces jours derniers, le chef le laissa quitter le chantier un peu en avance.  
  
Il guida l'inconnue jusqu'au parking, prenant bien soin que personne ne la voie et la fit monter dans sa vieille voiture, après avoir mis son sac dans le coffre. Puis il démarra et rentra chez lui.  
  
  
_Sonyana suit et obéit, sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passe et à ce qu'elle voit. Il a dû se passer plus de temps encore qu'elle ne le pensait depuis sa capture. Elle est assise dans une petite calèche toute de fer et d'acier qui n'est tirée par aucun animal et qui pourtant file plus vite que le vent, avec des milliers de ses semblables, sur une rivière de boue noire solidifiée et nauséabonde. Ainsi donc les Humains s'étaient un peu comme les Nains tournés vers la technique, le travail du métal. Mais leurs mécaniques paraissent d'autant plus étranges à Sonyana qu'elles ne sont mues que par elles-mêmes, sans qu'aucune magie ne vint leur donner l'élan initial.  
  
Elle suit donc le jeune homme jusque chez lui dans une ville si grande que la plus majestueuse des capitales anciennes fait figure de simple hameau. L'air y est lourd et difficilement respirable, chargé d'effluves nauséabondes.  
  
  
Tout est étrange, les sons, les couleurs, les lumières, les odeurs et même les matières, les textures différentes de tout ce qu'elle a connu jusqu'alors. Le véhicule s'arrête au milieu de ce qui semble être une chaîne de montagnes ou chacune a la même forme plate et rectiligne. En fait ce sont de grandes habitations, où vivent plus de gens que des insectes dans leurs nids, et que des Humains.  
  
Son compagnon vit presque au sommet de l'une de ces tours abruptes, mais pour y monter, point d'échelles ou d'escalier. C'est une boîte qui n'est pas au même endroit entre le moment où elle se ferme et celui ou elle s'ouvre.  
  
  
Il la fait entrer dans une petite demeure carrée et grise où la lumière ne vient ni du soleil ni d'une flamme, mais de ce qui ressemble à ce que Sonyana a vu à la canne d'un sorcier, une boule blanche qui fait de la lumière quand on le lui demande. Il lui sert une boisson fade et un peu amère en lui parlant dans cette langue inconnue. Puis il lui donne à manger, et bien que Sonyana horrifiée délaisse la viande, elle accepte les quelques légumes étranges et sans goût.  
_  
  
Gary, effondré dans son fauteuil, contemplait l'inconnue manger délicatement son plat. Il ne s'habituait décidément pas à son regard, où coulait tout à la fois la grâce, la vigueur de la jeunesse et une expérience dont bien des vieillards ne sauraient se vanter.  
  
Il fit un effort et se redressa. Avant tout, se disait-il, il nous faut communiquer. Comment l'aider si je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle !  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il se leva et se désigna du doigt.  
  
- Moi, Gary. Gary Santini. Et toi ?  
Elle le regarda un moment. Dans toutes les civilisations, le rituel des présentations était une étape essentielle, qui n'avait que trop tardé dans leur cas. Elle se leva à son tour, et prononça son nom. _Sonyana Estherethiël O'Gilthoniel_. Ce nom, Gary le perçut comme un chant, quelque vers oublié d'une chanson mystérieuse. Lorsqu'il essaya de le prononcer, cela n'était plus qu'une suite de syllabes écorchées, pâle reflet de ce qu'il pouvait être, mais de toute façon très rares étaient les Humains capables de bien parler la langue des Elfes, et encore cela demandait-il de longues années pour atteindre le niveau de leur simple conversation, sans même oser approcher leur art du chant.  
- J'ignore quelle langue tu parles, mais en tout cas c'est drôlement beau, dis-donc. Je ne suis pas très calé, mais ce n'est ni de l'anglais, ni de l'espagnol, ni une langue comme ça. Russe ? Polonais ? Mais j'y pense, il y a plus de représentants de tous les pays dans cette cité que dans le quartier des ambassades ! Là, il est trop tard, mais demain c'est samedi, je t'emmène faire le tour de mes voisins des Tournesols. Ce sera bien le diable si dans le lot on ne trouve personne qui te comprenne...  
  
Il l'installa sur le canapé et lui souhaita bonne nuit mais elle ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, comme jamais d'ailleurs. Les Elfes n'ont pas besoin du sommeil tel que nous le concevons, et cela faisait des milliers d'années qu'elle dormait contre son gré ; elle avait désormais mieux à faire, penser par exemple. A tout ce qui lui arrivait, et à l'étrangeté du monde tel qu'il était devenu.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][4]

**NEW YORK, USA  
Nathan - Les questions**  


  


Nathan rentrait chez lui, ses provisions à la main. Il repensait à cet homme mystérieux, au musée. Qui était-il ? De toute évidence il semblait le connaître, et, plus grave, savoir ce qu'il était. Pour rejoindre son appartement, il devait passer devant d'interminables rangées d'entrepôts désaffectés le long de l'Hudson. Encore quelques années, et toutes ces ruines seraient reprises et transformées en habitations de luxes, mais pour l'instant ce n'était encore que d'immenses hangars vides.  
  
Il allait continuer sa route comme d'habitude quand le son familier de lames qui s'entrechoquent lui fit poser ses sacs et entrer dans l'un des hangars. Un long hurlement, presque un cri d'agonie... Le bruit du tonnerre répercuté sur les voûtes rouillées... Du verre brisé, des étincelles, puis des éclairs emplirent l'espace. Nathan n'était pas jeune et ce n'était pas le premier quickening auquel il assistait. Une chose le troublait cependant. Il ne ressentait pas la présence du vainqueur, alors que si les adversaires s'étaient entretués, il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de quickening. Ou alors c'est lui qui aurait reçu les deux. L'épée à la main, il s'avança, curieux de voir quel Immortel était là. Il savait ne rien risquer après une victoire, aussi s'avança-t-il en pleine lumière. Un homme était à genoux, brandissant un scimitar au-dessus de sa tête conservée. Lorsque les éclairs se turent, il se leva avec peine et se tourna vers Nathan en rengainant son arme.  
- Je vous avais bien dit que nous nous reverrions bientôt.  
C'était l'homme du musée.  
- Mais co... comment se fait-il que je ne ressente pas votre buzz ?  
- Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Certains d'entre nous le ressentent, d'autres pas. Je me présente, Michael Staphen, mort en 1320, en Flandres. Je vous cherchais, je voulais vous parler Nathan. Et rassurez-vous, je ne souhaite pas le combat. En l'occurrence j'ai été... provoqué.  
- Inutile que je me présente, il semble que vous en sachiez long sur moi. Mais quelle preuve ai-je que ce n'est pas une manœuvre d'approche pour me prendre par surprise une fois que je vous aurais fait confiance ?  
- Eh bien... quelle méfiance ! Mais je vous comprends. Ce n'est pas en suivant n'importe qui que l'on survit au Jeu, n'est ce pas ? Tenez, en preuve de ma bonne foi, je laisse mon arme ici, et vous pouvez garder la vôtre.  
- Pardon ? Vous allez laisser votre épée ici ? Bon, d'accord, venez, mais il faudra avant tout que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez vécu jusqu'à maintenant en prenant de tels risques.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][5]

**FRANCE  
Sonyana - L'éveil**  


  


- Je suis désolée, mon petit Gary, ce qu'elle cause, la demoiselle, là, je peux pas te dire ce que c'est, mais c'est ni du turc ni de l'arménien.  
  
Depuis le début de la matinée, Sonyana et lui avaient rendu visite à une bonne vingtaine de personnes d'origines diverses, en vain, car nul ne comprenait son dialecte. Il avait même demandé à des Maliens et des Zaïrois !  
  
- Écoute gamin, va voir le vieux Darïn, tu sais, au 6 bis...  
- On dit qu'il est sénile !  
- Ceux qui disent ça ne doivent pas être loin du vrai, mais en attendant, il est toujours en train de marmonner des mots bizarres... Essaye, il va pas te manger.  
-Tu as raison. Pourquoi pas ? Viens, on y va.  
-Eh, Gary, mais elle va nu-pieds ton amie !  
-Je sais, il n'y pas moyen qu'elle porte des chaussures ou même des chaussettes. J'ai essayé, tu penses, et la mère Gamelle lui a même donné une paire de baskets, mais elle ne les garde pas, alors...  
  
  
  
  
- 6 bis, c'est là. C'est drôle, j'y pensais même plus au vieux M. Darïn. C'est un gars bizarre, tu verras. Il était là avant tout le monde, c'est un ancien mineur à la retraite, mais je l'ai rarement vu, il ne sort jamais.  
  
Gary frappa à la porte dépourvue de sonnette et entendit un raclement de fauteuil que l'on tire. De lourds pas se rapprochèrent, et un verrou fut lentement tiré. La porte s'ouvrit sur un tout petit vieillard, qui arrivait à peine à la poitrine de Gary, pourtant pas bien grand. Son ventre était tout juste contenu par une large ceinture de cuir, et une longue barbe broussailleuse répondait à d'imposants sourcils du même blanc grisé. Ses yeux étaient mornes et son accent traînant, en somme quelqu'un d'assez rébarbatif.  
- Quoi qu'y a encore ?  
- Euh, pardon de vous déranger M.Darïn, c'est Gary, j'habite au 10 et...  
- Tu ne serais pas le fils de Joseph Santini par hasard ?  
- Oui, c'est moi.  
- Ah, entre, petit, j'ai travaillé avec ton père autrefois tu sais, et ton grand-père aussi.  
- Ah bon, je ne savais pas. Voilà, je vous disais, je suis avec une jeune fille que j'ai rencontrée sur le chantier, hier, mais j'ignore quelle langue elle parle, et j'ai demandé à plein de gens ici, personne ne peut me dire. Vous pourriez essayer ?  
- Ca m'étonnerait, tu sais, moi et les langues... Enfin, amène-la.  
  
Sonyana s'avança. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, juste éclairée par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait au travers des volets semi-clos du vieil homme.  
  
Darïn ouvrit toute grande la bouche, et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Un éclat de vie revint dans ses yeux, pourtant éteints depuis bien longtemps.  
- C'est une... balbutia-t-il.  
Puis d'une voix hésitante, presque rouillée, il dit :  
- _Silivren penna miriel, o menel aglar elenath_ ?  
- _Na-Chaered Palan-Diriel, o galdhremmin ennorath_ !  
- Elle vous a compris ! Qu'est ce que cette langue, dites ?  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir la parler un jour. Mes pères me l'ont apprise plus par tradition qu'autre chose, me semblait-il.  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est, enfin !  
- Gamin, tiens-toi bien, c'est du haut-elfique, la langue qui était parlée par les Premiers-Nés de la Terre du Milieu, il y a de cela bien bien longtemps. On s'en servait pour les grandes occasions, les ambassades. Cela me projette quelques siècles en arrière. On m'a dit qu'il en restait de nos jours, mais je ne les fréquente pas.  
- Je ne vous suis plus, là.  
- Entre, assieds-toi, il faut qu'on parle, et vous, euh, _Fanuilos le linnathon_, euh..., _nef aera_.  
- Que lui avez-vous dit à l'instant ?  
- De prendre un siège, qu'il fallait que je t'explique. Je sais, ça va paraître farfelu, mais écoute jusqu'au bout. Les questions, c'est pour après. Déjà, je ne suis pas, moi, un Homme, mais un Nain.  
- N'exagérons pas, vous n'êtes pas grand, soit, quand même pas nain !  
- Ne me coupe pas j'ai dit. Nain, ce n'est pas ma taille, c'est ma race. Toi, tu es un Humain, moi un Nain, et elle, une Elfe. C'est tout. Il y a six à huit mille ans environ, sur la terre, les humains étaient déjà majoritaires, mais ce n'étaient pour la plupart que des barbares errant sans but dans les grandes steppes de l'Est. D'autres, cultivés et civilisés, avaient édifié des villes imposantes et de belles forteresses. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Dans les forêts surtout, mais aussi vers les Havres Gris et les plaines du Sud, vivaient de nombreuses communautés d'Elfes, et beaucoup de montagnes étaient percées de galeries et de mines où les miens demeuraient. Et il y avait encore d'autres races moins répandues, Ents, Hobbits. Tous, nous étions souvent en guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait avec lui de nombreux Humains mauvais, des Gobelins, des Trolls, et même des Balrogs et autres dragons. Il y eut une grande guerre, la guerre finale, et Sauron le Maléfique fut défait. Après cela, les Elfes sont presque tous partis vers une destination inconnue des autres, séjourner auprès des Valars dans les cieux. Les grandes forteresses furent rasées, les armées de l'ombre anéanties, et les humains commencèrent alors à dominer le monde. Ils étaient repartis de la base et durent tout réapprendre, et tu vois où ils en sont maintenant, avec leurs histoires de fusées et de bombes. Les Nains et les autres ont disparu, leur temps était passé. Mais pas tous. Moi, j'ai 342 ans, un âge vénérable, même pour un Nain, et ma famille m'a transmis son savoir depuis maintes générations. Mais je n'avais jamais vu d'Elfe en vrai jusqu'alors... Conclut-il en se tournant vers Sonyana.  
  
  
Gary était tellement fasciné par la jeune fille qu'il était prêt à admettre n'importe quoi, y compris l'existence de ces êtres de légendes...  
  
Puis le vieux Nain et l'Elfe discutèrent longtemps, tandis que Gary se laissait porter par le charme de cette langue si mélodieuse lorsqu'elle la parlait.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][6]

**NEW YORK, USA  
Nathan - La Quête**  


  


Nathan et Michael étaient assis dans le salon, l'un buvant un thé et l'autre son café. Ils n'avaient pas encore échangé un mot.  
  
- Alors, commença Nathan, allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui vous amène ?  
- Oui. C'est assez délicat, mais je vais être franc. J'ai besoin de votre aide, M. Bernstein, pour une affaire d'importance sur laquelle je ne peux travailler seul.  
- Que de mystères... Puis-je avoir quelques explications, pourquoi moi par exemple ?  
- Soit, commençons par ce dernier point. Je tiens à ma tête, Nathan, et si j'ai accepté de laisser mon épée à l'entrepôt, c'est que je sais que je ne risque rien avec vous étant désarmé. Et vous êtes le seul Immortel que je connais par ici.  
- Vous avez au moins cet avantage sur moi, car je ne sais rien de vous.  
- Cela viendra, mais pour l'instant le temps presse. Ensuite, la principale question, le motif de ma visite. J'ai découvert des choses essentielles, cachées depuis des millénaires, concernant l'origine des Immortels, et notre but dans la longue vie. Je veux en savoir plus, mais seul je ne peux pas.  
- Wouah. Rien que ça. Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je vais abandonner ma vie tranquille ici pour partir je ne sais où à la recherche d'une énième et fumeuse explication à ce qui n'en a pas ?  
- A vrai dire... rien. Mais je crois savoir que vous êtes... inactif depuis pas mal de temps et que ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Vous avez fait partie des Quêteurs de la Vérité menés par [Demeos*][7] avant de laisser tomber parce que leurs méthodes étaient trop passives à votre goût. Je ne peux croire que la question ne vous intéresse plus au point de refuser la solution lorsqu'elle se présente.  
Le visage de Nathan était devenu dur, sa voix tranchante.  
- Vous êtes fort bien renseigné sur moi, Michael, et j'ignore vraiment comment vous avez pu réunir ces informations. Mais ce sont mes affaires, et si j'ai envie de rester tranquille pour un siècle ou deux, c'est mon droit. Hors de chez moi ! Et je vous conseille de ne plus m'espionner. Vous ne me connaissez pas si bien que ça si vous croyez que jamais je ne me sers de mon épée.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][8]

**FRANCE  
Sonyana - La réinsertion**  


  


Depuis plusieurs semaines, Sonyana vivait chez Gary. Elle commençait déjà à bien parler français, passant beaucoup de temps à méditer et à apprendre de la télévision et de la radio.  
  
Un soir, Gary voulut lui faire connaître le rituel du cinéma où ils se rendirent en métro. Sonyana refusait toujours d'autres vêtements que les siens, qui semblaient n'être jamais sales ou froissés, mais elle portait le grand blouson de Gary par-dessus. La rame était déserte quand ils rentrèrent, et l'humain tentait d'expliquer à sa protégée les agissements de certains personnages du film.  
  
Le métro venait d'entrer en gare quand un vagabond pénétra par une porte éloignée et s'allongea sur une banquette. A une vitesse que Gary n'aurait pas cru possible, l'Elfe bondit sur l'inconnu et en moins d'une seconde, son pied le bloquant contre le siège, elle avait dégainé le long poignard qu'elle ne quittait jamais et le pointait sur sa gorge.  
  
Gary bondit à son tour, et voulut tirer le bras armé en arrière, mais il lui fallut toute sa force pour simplement le dévier. Ce furent ses mots calmes qui la firent rengainer, mais elle conserva la main sur sa garde.  
  
Le vagabond était d'une laideur repoussante, la peau jaunâtre, un gros nez bouffi et de petits yeux méchants, une immonde barbe noire surmontant un corps difforme, aux bras interminables. Lui et Sonyana ne se quittaient pas du regard, et la haine était un courant presque sensible entre eux.  
  
Gary, sentant quelque chose, demanda à son amie :  
- Qui est-il ?  
- C'est un... un... Grabenui.  
Sa voix d'ordinaire si mélodieuse était devenue dure et rocailleuse en prononçant ce mot.  
- Cherche pas petit. Tu la connais, hein ? Et ce qu'elle est ?  
- En effet. Vous êtes quoi, vous ?  
- Rien qu'un vieux Troll fatigué. Tu sais lui parler ? Moi je ne peux pas, trop difficile pour nous autres. Dis-lui que je la comprends, puisque moi aussi je l'aurais pourfendue autrefois, mais les temps ont changé. C'est la nouvelle, hein. Dis-lui que c'est fini. On a dû signer la trêve. Ca ne veut plus rien dire. Ils ont gagné en fin de compte, parce qu'ils «passent» mieux auprès de vous humains. Les Elfes, vous les trouvez beau, ils vous attirent. Nous, on n'est bon qu'à faire la guerre ou la mendicité dans votre monde. Moi, j'étais légionnaire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me mettent à la retraite. Faut dire, 50 ans de service déjà. Tu as appris leur langue, Elfe ?  
- Oui, je comprends un peu.  
- Ecoute, j'ai un message pour toi, de la part de la Communauté des Anciens. Ecoute, et retiens. Des humains sombres savent que tu es là, et ils te cherchent. La Communauté peut t'aider, et tu dois la rejoindre avant qu'ils te trouvent. Cherche le signe de l'_Er 'Kui Tarl_. Il est notre signe de reconnaissance. Tu sais le lire ?  
- Je suis... J'étais une Noldor. Je connais tous les signes.  
- Une Noldor... C'est un nom qui semble surgir de la nuit des temps. Vous étiez un grand peuple, et de fiers ennemis. Vous combattre était un honneur.  
  
  
Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, les anciens ennemis se regardant fixement, et à la station suivante, le troll sauta sur le quai et disparut en quelques instants.  
  
  
  
  
- Le signe de... Er... quoi ?  
- _Er 'Kui Tarl_, c'est une rune semi-magique... Seuls les initiés peuvent la lire. Il faut que je la cherche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la Communauté, mais il y a un lien avec mon monde, je veux les trouver. Mais comment chercher ? Je ne sens plus la magie ici...  
- J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider... Tu peux me dessiner ce signe ? Je vais chercher avec toi.  
- Non... les humains voient pas assez pour lire ça. Pas te vexer, mais vous voyez pas toutes les couleurs, et l'_Er 'Kui Tarl_ les utilise toutes.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][9]

**BOSTON, USA  
Nathan - L'accord**  


  


Tout le monde était parti à présent. Resté seul sous l'averse fine, Nathan pleurait encore silencieusement. Les larmes sur son visage se mêlaient à la pluie en une même communion de la perte d'un être cher. Le cimetière était désert, mais il sentit distinctement une présence derrière lui. Pas l'un des siens, mais quelqu'un était indéniablement là. Il se retourna brusquement. Le mystérieux Immortel sans buzz se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui. Il portait son chapeau à la main, indifférent à la pluie.  
  
- Ne vous avais-je pas dit de cesser de me suivre ?  
- Je sais Nathan, je suis désolé d'insister, surtout en un moment pareil.  
- Parce que bien évidemment, vous savez exactement pourquoi je suis là.  
- Ummh... Oui. Cette vieille dame était votre femme avant la guerre. Mais je ne vous espionne pas pour vous nuire. Vous vous rappelez ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, chez vous ? Et bien ça se précise. Je dirai même ça devient urgent. Si vous ne venez pas avec moi d'ici quelques jours, il sera sans doute définitivement trop tard pour...  
- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour nous. Ou alors c'est que plus rien d'autre ne compte car nous n'avons plus notre tête. Arrêtez votre baratin, Michael. Votre but est atteint, je suis suffisamment intrigué pour vous suivre. Mais attention, pas de coup fourré, pas d'entourloupe. Je vous aurai à l'œil. Et ne sous-estimez pas mon habileté au combat. Retrouvez-moi mardi soir, chez moi.  
  
  
Michael s'approcha, serra la main de Nathan, et sans rien ajouter il tourna les talons pour remonter l'allée. Juste avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée, Bernstein lui lança encore :  
- Attention Michael, votre épée dépasse de votre manteau.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][10]

**FRANCE  
Sonyana - Le signe**  


  


Gary était épuisé. Il suivait Sonyana à travers les rues de Paris depuis des heures. L'Elfe semblait infatigable et – de fait – elle l'était. Le nez au vent, tous ses sens aux aguets, elle guettait un signe, le signe, son signe. La rune secrète conduisant aux siens. Soudain, en passant devant la palissade d'un chantier, elle s'immobilisa. Gary, essoufflé, vint à sa hauteur et regarda à son tour.  
- C'est là ? Où est ce que tu cherches ?  
- Ici, sur ce dessin, tu vois ?  
Sur l'affiche d'un concert néo-celtique, elle désigna le symbole enchâssé au milieu des motifs traditionnels décorant une harpe. Mais ce que Sonyana montrait dépassait le cadre de l'instrument. Elle voyait plus de choses que Gary. Sa vision incluait des couleurs invisibles à l'être humain. Un don des Premiers-Nés, dont les hommes n'héritèrent pas. La partie de l'affiche visible à tous indiquait un lieu, une date et une heure. Celle réservé aux Premiers-Nés leur donnait beaucoup plus d'informations.  
- Cette fois, Gary, c'est moi qui t'emmène au concert.  
  
  
  
  
Assis côte à côte, tout en haut d'une vaste salle, Gary et Sonyana attendaient le début du récital. Le jeune homme regardait tout autour de lui, s'attendant à trouver quelque chose qui sorte l'ordinaire. Il sentit soudain son amie se crisper alors qu'un couple entrait à son tour et prenait place. Il remarqua le léger signe de tête qu'elle échangea avec les nouveaux venus, puis son impatience par la suite. Il se concentra alors sur le couple. L'homme blond et la femme brune étaient grands et fins, l'un comme l'autre d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Leurs yeux surtout. Gary se trouvait assez loin d'eux, mais leur regard était si brillant qu'il en percevait l'intensité de sa place. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard... sauf dans les yeux de Sonyana.  
- Sonyana ? Dis-moi, les deux qui viennent d'arriver, avec les capuchons, là-bas, ce sont des Elfes aussi ? Tu les connais ?  
- Oui, ce sont des Elfes, mais je ne les ai jamais rencontrés. Attends. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de questions, mais les réponses viendront ensuite. Patience.  
  
  
La salle acheva rapidement de se remplir, quelques autres Elfes étant mêlés au public, et le concert commença à l'heure. La musique s'éleva au début sur des thèmes traditionnels aux motifs celtiques. Puis peu à peu, de façon presque insensible au début, de nouveaux instruments entrèrent dans la musique, le rythme s'accéléra. Soudain, les percussions et les harpes électriques se déchaînèrent, achevant la symbiose musicale de l'ancien et du nouveau, des traditions et du renouveau. C'était vraiment très bon. A plusieurs reprises, Gary se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à Sonyana, mais à chaque fois elle lui demanda de se taire. En fait le concert fonctionnait comme l'affiche qui les avait menés ici. La musique, aussi bonne soit elle, était une couverture. En superposition, dans une gamme de fréquence inaudible aux humains, Sonyana entendait sans bien en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants les dernières nouvelles de la Communauté des Anciens.  
  
  
Après le concert, Sonyana quitta la salle par une porte discrète en haut, en tirant Gary par la main. Ils étaient accompagnés de plusieurs personnes, dont le jeune homme devinait qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment humaines. De couloirs en passages, il arrivèrent devant une lourde porte blindée. Deux êtres en barraient l'accès, immenses, d'une laideur répugnante ; ils laissèrent passer les Elfes, les Nains, le Hobbit et les deux Gobelins, mais retinrent fermement Gary.  
- Rentre chez toi ou attends moi ici, ils ne voudront pas de toi. Je reviens dès que possible. Désolée... s'excusa Sonyana, avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans l'ouverture sombre.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][11]

**AEROPORT JFK - NEW YORK - USA  
Nathan - Le départ**  


  


A l'enregistrement, Michael et Nathan regardèrent nerveusement leurs sacs partir sur le tapis roulant qui les conduisaient dans la soute de l'avion. L'un comme l'autre n'appréciaient guère être séparés de leurs épées, mais tenter de les garder en cabine était trop risqué. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que la foule de l'aéroport suffirait à les protéger en cas de mauvaise rencontre. Il suffisait en théorie d'éviter les zones désertes, mais tout n'était pas toujours si simple.  
En se dirigeant vers la salle d'attente Nathan remarqua la nervosité de Michael.  
- Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé en France. Depuis la dernière guerre en fait. Je pense que ça a du changer pas mal. Vous devez bien connaître la France, Michael, non ?  
- Pardon ? Oh, oui, bien sûr. Mais je n'y ai pas non plus séjourné depuis... Au moins le début du siècle je crois bien.  
- Bon, maintenant que je suis là, prêt à m'embarquer avec vous pour l'Europe, vous voyez que je ne vais pas vous fausser compagnie. J'aimerais quelques informations supplémentaires. Vous me les devez bien.  
- Nous ne devrions pas parler de cela ici.  
- Allons donc, on n'est nulle part aussi tranquille qu'au milieu d'une foule égoïste. Alors ?  
  
  
Michael, jetant des regards suspicieux autour, reprit à voix basse.  
- D'après vous, quel âge a le plus vieil Immortel ?  
- Saabravatpa a au moins 4000 ans. Je connais aussi [Aaglatak Tanaek*][12] qui en a plus de 3000. Sinon, il y aurait bien Méthos, un homme de 5000 ans, mais c'est une légende.  
- N'en soyez pas si sûr. D'une part, je sais qu'il existe bel et bien. D'autre part, mais c'est exclusif et lui-même l'ignore, je le crois beaucoup, beaucoup plus vieux.  
- Vous me parlez alors d'un homme de Cro-Magnon !  
- Non plus. Encore que ce serait possible, nous sommes génétiquement très proches des hommes d'il y a 40 000 ans. Mais c'est encore autre chose. Voyez-vous, l'Histoire telle que nous la connaissons est juste en grande partie, mais elle comporte un énorme vide. Entre les premiers Homo Sapiens et les premières civilisations se sont écoulés des dizaines de millénaires, soigneusement dissimulés et effacés. Ce furent pour les hommes une période de transition, des chasseurs aux citadins, mais pendant ce temps ils n'étaient pas seuls. Avec eux sont apparus sur Terre bien d'autres êtres connus par l'intermédiaire de nos mythologies.  
- Ouh là, attendez, où vous embarquez-vous ? Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de vous faire parler avant de venir à l'aéroport.  
- Que je vous l'ai dit avant ou pas, de toute façon, vous ne me croirez pas sans les avoir vus. Vous connaissez les Elfes, Nathan ? Les Nains, les Orcs, les Trolls, les Hobbits et tout ce petit monde ?  
- Soit vous vous moquez de moi, soit vous avez complètement perdu la raison. Dans les deux cas, je me demande vraiment ce que je fais ici avec vous !  
- Laissez-moi une chance de vous le prouver... S'il vous plaît.  
- Bon, au point où j'en suis, autant prendre des vacances en Europe, mais ce que vous essayez de me faire avaler ne passe pas. Pour qui me prenez-vous ?  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][13]

**FRANCE  
Sonyana - Les retrouvailles**  


  


Nul ne dit mot pendant le trajet. Les Anciens étaient sages, ils savaient attendre le bon moment pour parler. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la salle secrète de réunion que les autres saluèrent Sonyana. Ils prirent ensuite tous place autour d'une grande table taillée dans un bois sombre dont l'espèce avait disparu depuis bien des cycles. Un être ayant l'apparence d'un vieil homme se leva. Il portait une grande barbe grise et était vêtu d'une tunique couleur de terre.  
  
- Bonjour Sonyana. Bienvenue parmi nous. Comme tu as eu le temps de t'en rendre compte, le monde a bien changé. Avant tout, est-ce que tu souviens de moi ? Nous nous sommes parfois croisés. Je suis le mage Radagast le Brun. Je vais t'expliquer sommairement ce qui est arrivé depuis ta capture par Sauron. Juste avant ce moment, un petit groupe formé de Hobbits, de Nains et d'Humains, nommé à l'époque « La Communauté de l'Anneau » a accompli l'impensable. Pendant que le monde succombait à la fureur et à la guerre, ils ont amené l'Anneau maître jusqu'au Gouffre du Destin où ils l'ont détruit, entraînant la chute de Sauron le maléfique et la fin du Troisième Âge. Alors presque tous sont partis vers les Havres. Il ne restait plus en Terre du Milieu que les Orcs et Gobelins survivants, les Nains, les Hobbits et quelques représentants d'autres races. Les humains, comme nous l'avions prévu depuis longtemps, ont pris le dessus. Tout ce qui était s'est éteint, et ils ont tout reconstruit à leur manière. Longtemps après, voilà où nous en sommes. Une maigre communauté dispersée, vivant secrètement, survivant dans ce monde d'humains en cachant notre nature et nos pouvoirs faiblissants.  
- Mais pourquoi être restés ? Toi, les autres Elfes... même les autres peuples-doués-de-la-parole ? Si les humains ont tout, pourquoi ne pas partir aussi ?  
- Parce que Sauron est mort puissant. Si puissant qu'il a pu préparer son retour, et nous devons veiller à ce que cela n'arrive pas. Sa défaite l'a fortement affaibli, mais il a eu le temps d'ensemencer la terre d'une nouvelle race maudite, une race bâtarde condamnée à la lutte éternelle pour sélectionner un champion. Ce champion sera le plus fort de tous et en lui reviendra Sauron le maléfique.  
- Mais quelle est cette race ?  
- C'est un croisement de beaucoup d'autres. Un assemblage monstrueux. Au début, ces êtres sont des humains comme les autres. Mais s'ils viennent à mourir violemment (c'est bien là une condition digne de Sauron) ils deviennent alors les Immortels.  
- Comme les Elfes ?  
- Bien plus que cela. Un Elfe vit pour toujours, par la vie, non par la mort. Mais blesse ou tue un Elfe, il périra aussi bien qu'un homme mortel. Les Immortels renaissent toujours, monstrueuse résurrection des chairs, et ils continuent la lutte pour toujours. Il existe cependant une façon de s'en débarrasser, par décapitation.  
- Alors puisque c'est tout de même possible il faut les tuer tous. C'est terrible à dire, mais si cela empêche le retour du mal...  
- Ce n'est pas si simple, ma guerrière. Rien ne les différencie des hommes ordinaires, et ce sont souvent de redoutables combattants. Nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux pour nous risquer ouvertement contre eux. Nous n'y survivrions pas. Pourtant il y a des solutions. Comme je disais, c'est une race maudite, dont le but n'est pas la prolifération mais l'autodestruction, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Ils font le travail à notre place, Sonyana. Mais il faut garder l'œil sur eux. Dans ce but nous avons créé il y a longtemps déjà une organisation composée d'humains, chargée de les surveiller et de les répertorier. Ainsi, nous savons qui ils sont, combien, où, quand. Bien sûr, ni ces humains ni les Immortels ne sont au courant de notre existence à l'arrière plan. Ils ne savent même pas pourquoi ils se battent, ces pauvres fous. Certains sont même des gens charmants, n'aimant pas la violence et défendant ce qui est bon. Mais quel que soit leur état d'esprit, ils ne peuvent lutter contre leur nature. Et le dernier, aussi juste soit-il, sera le réceptacle de Sauron, pour toujours. Alors, nous n'aurons même pas les Anneaux de pouvoir pour lutter contre lui. La menace est réelle. Il a même déjà essayé de revenir à deux reprises dans le corps de l'un des plus forts d'entre eux, Duncan MacLeod, une fois sous la forme d'un démon, la seconde en prenant son esprit, mais c'était trop tôt et il a pu être repoussé à temps. Qui sait si la prochaine fois il ne réussira pas ?  
- Mais d'où viennent-ils ? Je veux dire, comment apparaissent-ils dans le monde des hommes ?  
- Nous n'avons pas encore la réponse à cela. Ce sont des enfants trouvés, élevés par des humains jusqu'à leur première mort. Mais nous ignorons qui les enfante. Sont-ils les rejetons bâtards d'une créature ancienne ? Sont-ils créés par ce qui reste de la puissance de Sauron ou par ses serviteurs ? Les seuls dont nous connaissons l'origine sont les plus anciens d'entre eux. Pour arrêter le porteur de l'Anneau, Sauron avait lancé sur le monde ses cavaliers sombres, les neuf Nâzguls, anciens rois humains consumés par leurs Anneaux. Leur chef a été tué au cours d'une grande bataille, mais certains autres ont survécu. A la chute de l'OEil rouge, la disparition des Anneaux en a tué la plupart, mais quatre d'entre eux ont résisté à leur destruction. En retrouvant un corps humain, ils ont perdu la mémoire et leur puissance, mais sont restés Immortels et maléfiques. Ils ont écumé et ravagé le monde renaissant des hommes pendant très longtemps, avant de se disperser. On les appelait les « Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse ».  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][14]

**PARIS, FRANCE  
Nathan - L'enquête**  


  


Michael frappa puis entra dans la chambre d'hôtel de Nathan sans attendre la réponse. Celui-ci finissait de ranger ses affaires dans les placards, ce qui rassura un peu Michael qui craignait que Bernstein le quitte et rentre plus tôt que prévu en Amérique. Il allait parler quand l'Immortel sceptique prit les devants.  
- Michael, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit précisément pourquoi vous vouliez me faire venir avec vous. Et si vous en avez terminé avec votre délire sur les fées, expliquez-moi enfin ce que nous faisons là.  
- Pas les fées, les Elfes.  
Nathan soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.  
- OK, je sais que ça paraît dingue, et sachez que quand j'ai découvert ça, je n'y ai pas cru non plus. Mais vous pouvez me croire, car vous en avez déjà rencontré.  
- Tiens donc ? Pourtant, les histoires que me racontait ma mère ne ressemblaient pas du tout à cela. A l'époque, ce folklore était diabolique et les miens lisaient la Torah, pas les œuvres fantastiques qui n'ont commencé à être écrites que cinq cents ans plus tard !  
- Je n'ai même pas dit que vous les aviez vus en imagination. J'ose prétendre que vous avez fréquenté une Elfe. Taraneel, vous vous en souvenez, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
  
Nathan, stupéfait, dévisagea Michael avec un nouveau regard. La tête lui tourna et il dut s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Taraneel...  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][15]

**ROUMANIE, 1856  
Nathan - Taraneel**  


  


L'incendie était pratiquement maîtrisé. Le feu à la synagogue avait l'air accidentel, mais une enquête serait tout de même menée. Ce genre d'incident avait tendance à se multiplier. Pleurant sous l'effet de l'abondante fumée, Nathan retournait une dernière fois au puits remplir son seau, quand on lui fit signe que c'était inutile. Il se laissa donc tomber sur un carré d'herbe proche pour souffler un peu. Il remonta sa manche et regarda où en était sa brûlure. Il avait reçu un morceau de poutre enflammé pendant sa lutte contre le feu, qui lui avait ouvert et brûlé l'avant bras presque jusqu'à l'os. La douleur était vive, mais on avait trop besoin de lui pour qu'il prenne le temps de guérir avant de rejoindre ses compagnons, aussi se contenta-t-il de serrer les dents et de changer de chemise. A présent, une heure après, la chair et les muscles étaient de nouveau en place, et la peau noircie n'allait plus tarder à les recouvrir de nouveau.  
  
  
Une ombre s'interposa entre lui et la lumière. Il baissa rapidement sa manche, mais il était trop tard. La silhouette sortie du contre-jour s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle parlait roumain avec un accent délicat et son visage était sans doute le plus beau que Nathan ai vu de toute sa longue vie, malgré des oreilles un peu longues. Et ses yeux... ses yeux étaient tout simplement indescriptibles. Ils reflétaient tant de sagesse et de savoir... N'eut été l'absence de buzz et d'épée il l'aurait cru Immortelle mais elle ne l'était pas, ce dont il eut la preuve de la plus cruelle façon qui soit.  
  
  
Ils ne furent jamais intimes mais devinrent bons amis, malgré le lourd voile de mystère que chacun entretenait autour de son histoire, et ils se revirent souvent au court des années suivantes. Ils étaient ensemble lorsqu'une bande de pillards moldaves survint. Nathan dégaina son épée, mais étant le seul de la communauté à en porter une, il fut rapidement « tué ». A son réveil, les corps de ceux qu'il aimait comme une famille étaient étendus autour, et parmi eux celui de Taraneel, un coup de sabre en travers du torse.  
  
Il avait tout perdu, possessions, amis, famille. C'est à ce moment qu'il a suivit la vague de ceux qui partaient pour le nouveau monde. Il a débarqué à New York, vivant parmi les nouveaux immigrants dans le Tennenment qu'il faisait visiter comme une attraction touristique presque 150 ans plus tard.  
  
  
  
  
- Vous allez me dire que vous m'espionnez depuis deux siècles pour être ainsi au courant ?  
- Non, tout de même pas. Mais je ne peux vous révéler comment je sais cela. Ce qui compte est que je le sache. Taraneel n'était pas humaine, et sans ce dramatique accident, elle serait toujours vivante.  
- Mais elle n'était pas Immortelle ! A moins que comme vous, elle n'ait pas eu de buzz... Non, attendez, vous me dites que c'était une Elfe. Vous prétendez être un Elfe, Michael ?  
- Non. Je ne suis qu'un Immortel. Je ne suis pas assez vieux ni assez beau ou puissant pour être un Elfe. Si mes sources sont exactes, Taraneel était une très ancienne Elfe. Elle avait quand vous l'avez rencontré plus de dix mille de nos années. Elle a pris un grand risque en vous fréquentant, donc en arpentant notre monde si dangereux. Leur vie est éternelle, mais ils ne sont pas Immortels.  
  
Nathan resta songeur un moment. Pour farfelue qu'elle paraisse, cette thèse expliquait l'impression irréelle qui se dégageait de celle qu'il avait prise pour une jeune femme. Et ce regard, toujours si présent dans son souvenir un siècle et demi plus tard.  
  
- Si, et j'ai bien dit _si_, ce que vous avancez est vrai, quel est le rapport entre les Elfes et les Immortels ?  
- Je n'en sais rien justement, c'est ce que je veux découvrir. Je suis intimement convaincu qu'il en existe un d'importance. Il nous faut trouver les Elfes et leur poser la question directement.  
- Et comment, que savez-vous d'eux ? Qu'est ce que ça mange en hiver, un Elfe ?  
- Vous ne devriez pas être si ironique, Nathan. Les Elfes sont bien plus anciens que nous et bien plus puissants s'ils le souhaitent. Je pense qu'ils organisent parfois d'importantes réunions, en public ! C'est sans doute le meilleur moyen de rester incognito que de se montrer à la face de tous. Il semble qu'ils utilisent des concerts comme assemblée, et il y en avait justement un en France la semaine dernière, c'est pour cela que je vous pressais autant. Mais par chance, un autre est organisé sous peu. Nous irons, et tâcherons d'en savoir plus.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][16]

**FRANCE  
Sonyana - La dispute**  


  


- Alors, qu'as-tu appris de passionnant ?  
  
Gary était dans son fauteuil, un verre à la main.  
- Gary, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais tu es Humain, tu ne pouvais pas venir. En plus nous n'avons parlé que ma langue, tu ne pouvais pas comprendre.  
- Non, bien sûr... Je ne peux pas comprendre. Je ne suis qu'un misérable Humain, c'est ça ? Je ne vaux pas la peine que tu m'expliques ?  
- Ne te fâche pas Gary... Tu es en colère à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas bon.  
  
Comme d'habitude, la douce voix de Sonyana calmait et apaisait le jeune homme.  
- Je sais maintenant pourquoi les miens sont toujours avec vous. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur vous, une grande menace risque de venir. Nous seuls savons l'arrêter. Fais moi confiance.  
- Wouahou ! La fin du monde, un truc comme ça ? Tu me diras, déjà que tu existes et me parles me semble incroyable, alors pourquoi le retour du Diable en personne serait impossible, hein ? Et je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?  
- Tu es très... c'est quoi le mot déjà ? Perspicace, Gary. Plus proche de la vérité que tu le crois. Mais tu ne peux pas plus nous aider que tu le fais en me gardant avec toi et en restant discret. Notre rôle est d'attendre et tu ne vis pas assez longtemps pour cette tâche. Les autres races mortelles se transmettent le secret de génération en génération, mais nous ne pouvons prendre ce risque avec des Humains. Par contre, la semaine prochaine il y a une autre assemblée, beaucoup plus grande, une importante réunion de tous les miens. Et là, les entrées seront contrôlées, mais je vais te faire venir.  
- Merci de ta confiance Sonyana. Tu sais que ne te trahirai jamais de toute façon. Parle-moi encore de ton monde. Raconte-moi quand tu étais enfant.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][17]

**TERRE DU MILIEU, 3eme AGE  
Sonyana - L'enfance**  


  


_ Je suis fille de deux peuples. Ma mère était une Eldar et mon père un Noldor. J'ai grandi dans deux pays, l'un de forêts et de rivières, l'autre de grandes plaines verdoyantes. Entre eux la distance était grande, et j'ai toujours beaucoup voyagé. Une fois adulte, je suis restée en mouvement et suis devenue une messagère, vous diriez ambassadrice. Je parle les langues de beaucoup de peuples d'alors et connaissais notre monde jusque dans ses moindres chemins. Puis les troubles sont arrivés. Comme beaucoup des miens, je suis devenue guerrière. Les Elfes sont calmes et pacifiques, mais ils savent prendre les armes lorsque la cause est juste. Ma première grande bataille fut celle des Cinq Armées. Nous avons fait des ravages dans les rangs des Orcs et des Gobelins, mais nous ignorions qu'une menace bien plus grande se préparait.  
  
Sauron le Maléfique a déclenché ce qui fut nommé plus tard la guerre de l'Anneau. La période la plus sombre de notre histoire. Je suis alors devenue espionne au service des mages loyaux, notamment de Gandalf, le Gris Pèlerin. J'étais très douée, la meilleure même, mais ce n'était encore pas suffisant face à la puissance de Sauron. Il m'a capturée alors que j'avais presque réussi à infiltrer sa grande salle de conseil et m'a enfermée au cœur de l'arbre d'où tu m'as libérée bien plus tard.  
  
  
C'est à peu près tout. Je n'étais somme toute qu'une Elfe ordinaire, et le grand âge que j'ai atteint maintenant ne signifie rien puisque j'en ai passé la plus grande partie en sommeil. Pour en apprendre plus, tu devrais parler si tu en l'occasion à ceux de ma race qui sont restes actifs depuis les débuts, certains qui étaient déjà âgés de milliers de lunes quand que je suis née. Ils ont l'expérience, le savoir, et la sagesse qu'il faut pour les accumuler.  
_

  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][17]

**UNE VALLEE ISOLEE, SUD DE L'ALLEMAGNE  
Nathan - La capture**  


  


Nathan avait renoncé à raisonner. Il suivait Michael en aveugle, poussé par la curiosité et une forte envie de croire malgré tout aux légendes dont il avait appris à rire depuis sept siècles. Leur voiture, cahotant sur un mauvais chemin de terre, se faufila à travers la forêt et s'immobilisa sur une hauteur. En contrebas, une grande demeure à l'architecture intermédiaire entre la ferme fortifiée et le chalet de chasse se blottissait entre rochers et ruisseau.  
  
- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? Demanda Nathan.  
- On attend, on observe. Je sais que cette demeure est un repère d'Elfes. Je veux que vous les voyiez de vos yeux pour qu'enfin vous me preniez au sérieux et que nous puissions avancer de façon constructive.  
  
  
Sans autre discours, le Flamand baissa à demi la vitre de sa portière et y monta un poste d'affût. Caméscope numérique aux extraordinaires capacités de grossissement, lunettes de vision nocturne, micro ultra-directionnel, rien ne manquait à sa panoplie.  
- Eh bien, je comprends mieux comment vous en avez autant appris sur moi ! D'où sortez-vous tout ça ? Un équipement pareil ne se trouve pas en supermarché.  
- Plus tard les questions. Tenez, prenez cet écran et signalez-moi le moindre mouvement que vous percevez.  
- Vous savez, je suis meilleur en sentinelle lorsque j'utilise mes yeux et mes oreilles. Vous ne voulez pas que nous y allions à l'ancienne ?  
- Impossible de les approcher plus sans se faire repérer.  
- Ils sont sensibles aux buzz ?  
- Je ne crois pas, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je pense plutôt qu'ils sentent les êtres vivants en général. En tout cas, je les ai assez fréquentés ces temps-ci pour savoir quelles sont les limites à ne pas dépasser.  
  
  
Un soir maussade tomba, accompagné d'une pluie d'abord fine puis de plus en plus violente. Nathan, rapidement lassé de fixer son moniteur de contrôle où rien ne se passait, sombra dans le sommeil.  
Il en fut tiré quelques heures plus tard par Michael qui le secouait. La pluie avait cessé, tout était étrangement calme.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Ils vont bientôt partir, regardez.  
  
  
En se contorsionnant, Nathan colla ses yeux au viseur et regarda. Et il les vit. Quatre silhouettes gracieuses, aux mouvements fluides. Elles discutaient avec animation, l'une semblant en désaccord avec les autres. Celle-ci rentra bientôt dans la maison tandis que les trois autres s'éloignaient à grands pas.  
- Vous les voyez, dites ?  
- Oui, je vois trois personnes, mais qui me dit que ce sont des Elfes ?  
- Bon sang, mais regardez mieux ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut pour les croire ?  
- Leur parler. J'y vais.  
- Nathan, non !  
  
  
Trop tard, Nathan avait déjà ouvert sa portière et dévalait, tombant, courant, trébuchant et se relevant dans le même mouvement, la forte pente boueuse qui menait en contrebas. Michael le suivit, beaucoup plus prudemment.  
  
  
Quand il arriva en bas, son compagnon avait déjà rejoint les trois personnes qui, surprises, s'étaient arrêtées. Nathan les interpellait.  
- Mesdemoiselles, monsieur, excusez-moi de vous importuner, veuillez pardonner mon arrivée théâtrale, mais j'ai une question importante à vous poser. Mon ami prétend que vous êtes des Elfes. Moi, j'ai un peu de mal à le croire, tout de même, alors je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensez.  
  
  
Un lourd silence suivit. Des échanges rapides de regard, une impression de dialogue silencieux. L'homme prit la parole.  
- Des Elfes, vraiment ? Et pourquoi pas des anges pendant que vous y êtes. Attention, un dragon va vous emporter. Soyez sérieux ! En attendant vous avez pénétré par effraction sur une propriété privée alors de deux choses l'une, soit vous partez par la route, dès maintenant et sans faire d'histoire, soit j'appelle la police, c'est clair ?  
- Tout à fait. Répondez simplement à ma question et je m'en vais. Etes-vous des Elfes ? Rassurez-vous, si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de répandre cette information.  
- Vous-mêmes, qui êtes-vous ?  
- Des curieux. Vous savez, cette engeance qui pollue la société.  
- Des journalistes, cracha une des femmes.  
- Bon, en tout cas je saurai qui vous envoie, reprit l'homme en claquant des doigts.  
  
  
Sortis de nulle part, d'immenses bras musclé saisirent Michael aux épaules et tentèrent d'en faire autant pour Nathan. Mais ils se refermèrent sur du vide. L'Immortel avait plongé et s'était relevé deux pas plus loin.  
- Allons, répondez, et je promets de ne plus vous importuner.  
  
  
Malgré son air bravache, Nathan dissimulait mal la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour ces gens. Sans ce que lui avait apprit Michael, il les aurait pris pour des mannequins de haute couture, ceux des affiches et des publicités, parfaitement beaux et harmonieux. Mais leurs regards n'étaient pas ceux de potiches de défilés. Lui-même avait des yeux profonds, trahissant sa longue expérience, et ce n'était rien en comparaison des leurs. De plus, ils lui rappelaient tellement Taraneel ! En lui-même, il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question, même s'il avait encore du mal à l'admettre.  
  
Une autre paire de bras noueux tenta de le saisir, mais il les esquiva à nouveau, par pur réflexe. Des siècles à lutter pour le simple droit de rester vivant avaient fait de l'érudit qu'il était avant sa première mort un artiste de la survie, un virtuose de la préservation. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre certains risques, comme se jeter contre toute prudence devant les Elfes. Mais il fallait qu'il sache, et il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de jouer la carte de la dissimulation et l'espionnage. Michael aurait dû savoir cela avant de l'entraîner ici.  
L'homme – l'Elfe ? – fit un pas en avant et dégaina un revolver.  
- Bon, assez joué, je ne sais pas encore qui vous êtes ni ce qui vous amène, mais vous allez gentiment nous suivre.  
- Pourquoi cette agressivité ? Pour des gens qui n'ont rien à se reprocher, je vous trouve plutôt nerveux... Bon, je vous laisse pour le moment, mais nous nous reverrons, je crois que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.  
  
  
Se déplaçant de toute la vitesse dont son corps de guerrier était capable, il contourna le gardien de Michael et le fit basculer en avant, tout en tirant son ami hors de ses bras. Entraînant le Flamand, il courut en zigzaguant entre le puits, la charrette et la barrière de la cour, puis sauta sur le dos de l'un des chevaux sellés qu'il avait repéré en arrivant. Des coups de feu claquèrent, il ne s'en inquiéta guère, tout occupé à aider Michael à monter sur un autre cheval et à prendre la fuite. En sautant une clôture, il reçut une balle dans l'épaule, une autre dans le flanc, mais étant déjà bien lancé il se contenta de serrer les dents et d'attendre que les plaies se referment.  
  
  
Il fonçait à travers la prairie, heureux de se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps, à galoper bride abattue sans se soucier des problèmes qu'il laissait derrière lui, qu'il retrouverait plus tard. Il menait la course, suivi par Michael qui se cramponnait à ses rênes et à sa selle, ballotté comme un sac de sable sur le dos de sa monture.  
  
  
Ce n'est que lorsque les chevaux commencèrent à faiblir que Nathan les mit au pas, dans le lit d'un ruisseau pour brouiller leurs traces. Quand il se retourna pour voir où en était son compagnon, Michael était livide. Du sang coulait le long de sa jambe, puis sur le flanc de sa jument avant de tomber au rythme de ses pas dans l'eau claire du torrent.  
- Enfin Nathan, qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Nous avions un poste parfait pour l'observation, nous...  
- Et après quoi ? Vous les auriez encore observés longtemps comme ça sans agir ? Je devais être fixé.  
- J'espère que vous l'êtes maintenant, parce qu'avec une alerte comme celle-ci, ils seront encore plus prudents et impossibles à approcher. C'est malin... Je vous croyais vraiment plus...  
- Prudent, sensé ? Je pensais que vous me connaissiez assez pour savoir que je ne me contente jamais d'observer. En tout cas vous avez sacrément oublié comment monter à cheval ! Ne mettez que la pointe du pied dans l'étrier, et ne serrez pas les rênes comme ça !  
  
  
Le Flamand se contenta d'un sourire crispé en se positionnant mieux sur sa selle. Bien loin de se tarir, le flot de sang coulait de plus belle de sa cuisse ouverte par une balle. Nathan leva les yeux de la plaie béante qui ne se refermait pas, au visage de Michael.  
- Voortelen te achnelard ? Demanda-t-il en flamingant ancien, qu'il avait appris au XVIIeme siècle.  
  
  
Michael baissa les yeux sans répondre. Il était de plus en plus pâle et crispé.  
- Nom de Dieu, dit Nathan, vous n'êtes pas plus Flamand qu'Immortel... Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant. Mais tout ce que vous saviez, le quickening près de l'Hudson...  
- Des effets pyrotechniques, des pétards, un cadavre sans tête volé à la morgue et une bonne mise en scène avec Rollie Tyler, un ami qui travaille dans les effets spéciaux pour le cinéma. Je suis désolé Nathan, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais vous convaincre...  
- Mais comment savez-vous tout cela alors ? Qui êtes-vous, bon sang !  
- Je suis... j'étais... votre guetteur.  
  
  
Un filet de sang coula de la bouche de Michael. Il glissa de sa selle et chut, mort, dans le ruisseau.  
  
Nathan sauta de sa monture à son tour et lui sortit la tête de l'eau, tout en l'examinant. Une balle avait profondément déchiré sa jambe et lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Une autre l'avait atteint dans le dos, provoquant de graves dégâts internes dont un véritable Immortel aurait guéri avant même de mourir. Cet idiot de mortel avait voulu jouer au grand, il avait succombé à des hémorragies. S'il l'avait su, jamais Nathan n'aurait pris la fuite de façon aussi risquée, il n'aurait pas... De toute façon c'était trop tard pour Michael, ou quel qu'ait été son nom véritable. Il avait parlé de guetteur. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cela ?  
  
En tout cas, cela expliquait bien des choses. L'absence de buzz par exemple. Nathan s'en voulait énormément de n'avoir pas détecté une supercherie aussi énorme, mais cela semblait si plausible de la façon dont il lui avait présenté ! Et puis, il avait vu un quickening tout de même, ça ne s'invente pas. Et pourtant si, ça s'invente, ça se crée de toutes pièces.  
  
Que faire maintenant ? Nathan était à genoux dans l'eau glacé, le corps sans vie de Michael dans les bras, avec des Elfes en colère aux trousses et des mystères à n'en plus finir. Quel contraste avec son sentiment de liberté de tout à l'heure, quand il galopait cheveux au vent ! Il ne restait plus qu'une sensation de gâchis, comme devant toute vie perdue, fut-elle celle d'un espion dissimulateur.  
  
  
Un sifflement attira son attention, et une vive douleur le jeta en arrière. Une flèche empennée de noir venait de lui traverser l'épaule.  
- Ne bougez pas !  
Deux personnes sautèrent souplement au pied l'arbre dans lequel elles se cachaient. Le visage très pâle, de longues oreilles, les cheveux aussi noirs que leurs vêtements, c'était de toute évidence des Elfes, mais pas ceux de la ferme. L'un d'eux tira une autre flèche qui cloua la main de Nathan sur la rive, l'empêchant de dégainer. Le deuxième se pencha sur le corps de Michael et écarta un pan de son manteau.  
- Une épée, tiens donc...  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][18]

**FRANCE  
Sonyana - L'apprentissage**  


  


Gary et son amie elfique se promenaient main dans la main sur les quais de Paris, se racontant réciproquement leurs mondes. Ils passèrent devant une péniche transformée en maison flottante.  
  
- Ce doit être génial d'habiter là. Tu es au centre de Paris, il y a de la surface, pas de voisins... Le problème, ce sont les touristes. Enfin, je suis loin de pouvoir m'offrir un truc pareil.  
- Je ne comprends toujours pas très bien cette histoire d'argent. Avant aussi il y en avait, et les Nains surtout étaient très riches avec l'or et les bijoux, mais pour nous, ça ne fonctionne pas du tout comme ça.  
- Oui, tu m'as déjà dit... Le monde a dû beaucoup changer depuis cette époque.  
  
  
Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. Sous un pont, Gary reçu soudain un violent coup dans le dos qui le fit basculer en avant. Quand il se releva, Sonyana faisait face à un être que Gary identifiait à présent facilement comme étant un Elfe, mais il ne semblait pas de la même espèce que son amie. En tout cas, visiblement, ils n'étaient pas du même bord. L'un et l'autre avaient dégainé leurs poignards et se battaient. Le combat se déroulait à une vitesse impressionnante, bien plus rapidement qu'un simple duel entre humains. Sonyana était douée et agile, mais son adversaire était encore meilleur. Sans réfléchir, Gary se jeta sur lui. L'Elfe était assez fin et menu, Gary pensait pouvoir facilement le déséquilibrer, mais il ne le fit même pas vaciller. L'Elfe le repoussa d'un bras en continuant à se battre de l'autre ! Ce qui interrompit le combat fut une voiture approchant sur les quais. En la voyant, l'Elfe se fendit une dernière fois en avant et blessa Sonyana au bras et au ventre avant de disparaître comme par magie. Elle s'écroula en gémissant.  
  
Le véhicule, une magnifique DS noire très bien entretenue, s'arrêta à leur hauteur et un homme grand, d'apparence robuste, en sortit précipitamment.  
- Monsieur, s'il vous plait, aidez-moi, nous nous sommes fait agresser, mon amie est blessée !  
- Amenez-la chez moi, j'appelle une ambulance.  
- Non, pas de docteur... Lâcha Sonyana  
- Mais il lui en faut un, elle est blessée ! Bon, amenez-la toujours, on verra bien.  
  
  
Sonyana était inconsciente, allongée sur le canapé du salon de la péniche.  
- Alors, pourquoi votre belle amie ne veut-elle pas que j'appelle un médecin ?  
- C'est... sa religion. Elle refuse la médecine moderne. Mais elle a dit qu'elle guérirait, que ce n'était pas grave. Je lui fais confiance. Au fait, je me présente, Gary Santini. Elle, c'est Sonyana Estherethiel. Merci de nous avoir aidés.  
- Je vous en prie, c'est naturel. Je m'appelle Duncan MacLeod.  
- C'est un nom écossais, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Vous connaissez l'Ecosse ?  
- Pas directement, non, mais je m'y intéresse. Vous avez des bandages, je vais quand même lui faire un pansement.  
- Non, je n'ai rien de tel...  
- Bon, je vous la confie un instant, je vais en chercher à la pharmacie. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?  
- Non, allez-y.  
  
  
En prenant son manteau jeté sur un fauteuil, Gary fit tomber celui de MacLeod qui, en touchant le parquet, produisit un bruit inhabituel pour un vêtement. Avant que l'Ecossais ait pu l'en empêcher, le jeune homme l'avait reposé sur le fauteuil, laissant échapper un katana.  
- Je suis... collectionneur. Je viens de le trouver chez un antiquaire. Il est beau, non ?  
- Je ne suis pas spécialiste. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas emballé ?  
  
  
Sonyana se releva en grimaçant de douleur. Elle fixait avec effroi l'arme sur le sol.  
- Viens Gary, il faut que nous partions.  
- Mais tu es blessée... laisse-moi au moins aller chercher ma voiture !  
- Non, partons, viens.  
- Bon, comme tu voudras... Au revoir monsieur MacLeod, merci encore.  
  
  
Soutenant son amie, Gary se dirigea vers la sortie, tandis que l'Immortel mettait sa lame hors de vue.  
  
  
  
  
Une fois chez lui, il allongea Sonyana de nouveau inconsciente dans son lit, et, ne sachant quoi faire ni qui contacter, il resta à son chevet. Le sang ne coulait plus, c'était déjà ça.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][19]

**LUXEMBOURG  
Nathan - La détention**  


  


Nathan tournait en rond, pestant contre son manque de prudence. Sa main et son épaule avaient guéri mais ses geôliers savaient visiblement ce qu'il était. Ils lui avaient pris son épée et ne s'étaient pas occupés de ses blessures. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus était son compagnon. Les Elfes avaient prit Michael pour un Immortel aussi, à cause de son épée. Il était enfermé depuis la veille avec lui mais, loin de ressusciter, son cadavre commençait à s'abîmer et ce n'était pas une compagnie très agréable.  
  
  
Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut très long, les verrous de la porte furent enfin tirés et quatre Elfes entrèrent, dont trois étaient armés et braquaient Nathan. Le quatrième se pencha un instant sur le corps raidi par la mort.  
- Ce n'est pas l'un des leurs, il serait déjà revenu à la vie.  
- Il avait une épée, pourtant !  
- Curieux. Mais toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Nathan, tu en es bien un, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Un quoi ? Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
- Allons, allons. Je sais très bien ce que tu es, de même que, et cela m'intrigue beaucoup, tu sembles savoir ce que je suis.  
  
  
En disant cela, l'Elfe avait dégainé son poignard et entaillé le bras de Nathan. Il lui maintint le poignet tandis que la blessure sa refermait à une allure surnaturelle, sans que l'Immortel puisse intervenir pour l'en empêcher.  
- Alors, tu veux toujours me faire croire que tu n'es pas un Immortel ? Tu ne me tromperas pas si facilement. Sache juste que quel que soit ton âge, et aussi vieux sois-tu, je suis bien plus ancien que toi et je parcourais déjà la Terre lorsque tes ancêtres disputaient à main nue leur nourriture aux bêtes. Tu vas me dire comment tu as entendu parler de nous.  
- Demandez-le-lui. C'est lui qui m'a entraîné ici. Moi je ne sais rien.  
- Cet Humain ? Mort, de surcroît ? Il va falloir trouver une meilleure excuse pour ne pas parler.  
- Et pourtant, même si je le voulais, je ne peux rien dire de plus. Qui êtes-vous, vraiment ?  
- Je suis Garadered Tnardel. J'ai été entre autre le prince des Elfes Noirs de tout l'Ouest d'Arda. Pour résumer, disons que je suis très puissant, et que je peux être très méchant avec ceux qui ne coopèrent pas. J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu sais, et je le saurai.  
  
  
Il partit et la porte se referma lourdement. Ils ne s'étaient même pas donnés la peine d'emporter le cadavre. Les Elfes Noirs ? Michael ne lui avait jamais parlé d'eux. Bon sang, se disait Nathan, dans quoi me suis-je fourré !  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][20]

**FRANCE  
La Communauté - L'appel**  


  


Gary s'éveilla en sursaut à la sonnerie stridente du téléphone. Il était assis à côté du lit, la tête sur les draps, et il tenait la main de Sonyana qui semblait dormir pour la première fois.  
- Allô ? Gary, j'écoute.  
- M. Santini ? Je suis Glarfindel. Vous ne me connaissez pas. J'ai appris que Sonyana était blessée.  
- Les nouvelles vont vite chez vous.  
- En effet. Mais pas toujours assez. Où est-elle ?  
- Chez moi, elle dort.  
- Bon. Avez-vous vu ses agresseurs ?  
- "Son", il n'y en avait qu'un seul. Un Elfe, mais qui m'a semblé un peu bizarre. Sauf votre respect, il n'avait pas l'air... Je ne sais pas, il n'était pas comme ceux que j'ai vus jusqu'à présent, quoi. Mais on ne peut pas dire que je vous connaisse bien...  
- Etait-il brun, pâle, vêtu de noir ?  
- Oui, exactement. Vous le connaissez ?  
- Ce n'est pas un individu, mais une race d'Elfe. Vous en parlerez à Sonyana à son réveil, si elle vous en juge digne, elle vous expliquera.  
- Ah bon. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour elle, je ne sais pas, désinfecter la plaie, quelque chose ?  
- Non, ne touchez à rien. Nous sommes des êtres purs, nos blessures ne peuvent s'infecter, de même que nous ne sommes jamais malades. Elle va se reposer et guérir progressivement. Protégez-la et donnez-lui beaucoup d'eau, cela suffira.  
- Okay.  
- Et, Gary ?  
- Oui ?  
- Pour un humain mortel, vous m'êtes sympathique. Je vous contacte bientôt pour savoir comment elle va.  
  
  
  
  
Une semaine après, Sonyana était pratiquement guérie et pouvait à nouveau sortir et marcher sans assistance. Elle avait expliqué à son ami humain qui étaient les Elfes Noirs. Une race à part, les seuls Elfes maléfiques. Il en restait peu, mais leur influence était grande. Ils oeuvraient à préserver ce que le reste de la communauté cherchait à détruire, et vice-versa. Contrairement aux règles plusieurs fois millénaires, ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour asservir des hommes et de façon générale cherchaient par tous les moyens à nuire aux Elfes de lumière.  
  
- Ecoute Gary, dit un jour Sonyana, il y a bientôt une grande concentration des miens, car nous sommes aujourd'hui menacés et nous devons organiser la riposte. Moi je te fais entièrement confiance et, si tu le souhaites, je peux t'introduire auprès des miens. Mais ce n'est pas ta cause, donc tu peux bien sûr refuser. De plus, nombre des miens seront réticents à ta venue, car tu n'es qu'un mortel. Ce ne sera pas facile, il te faudra lutter pour t'intégrer, mais je crois que c'est ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
  
Gary stationna sa vieille voiture assez loin du lieu de rendez-vous. Il portait un grand capuchon à l'ancienne qui lui cachait le visage. Enveloppée dans une cape grise, Sonyana le tenait par la main.  
Ils arrivèrent côte à côte devant le portail discret d'une grande demeure, en lointaine banlieue parisienne. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le jardin qu'une créature immense et effrayante leur barra le chemin.  
Sonyana sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. Gary recula aussi.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Un Balrog... C'est très très dangereux. J'espère qu'il est avec nous.  
- Rassurez-vous, il l'est, fit une voix sur le côté.  
  
  
Un Elfe sortit dans la lumière. Il ne portait aucune trace du monde moderne, vêtu de soieries chamarrées et de bijoux somptueux.  
- Ici nous sommes à l'abri du monde. Rien d'étranger, pas un regard, pas une oreille indiscrète ne peut pénétrer ces murs. Mais ce que tu nous amènes là, Sonyana, est étranger.  
- Non. Il est avec nous, de toute son âme, j'en suis certaine.  
- Je ne peux l'accepter. Ne connais-tu donc pas encore nos règles ?  
  
  
L'échange continua en elfique et s'anima de plus en plus, mais Gary ne comprenait rien, si ce n'est que son amie avait beaucoup de mal à le faire accepter. La partie semblait perdue et Gary se préparait déjà à faire demi-tour quand il eut soudain l'impression que Sonyana grandissait. Elle si menue d'ordinaire semblait surplomber ses interlocuteurs. Sa voix emplissait l'espace comme l'écho du tonnerre, et ses mots étaient d'une langue plus ancienne et plus puissante encore que le haut-elfique.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris contact avec les premiers nés, le jeune homme vit une lueur de crainte dans le regard des autres Elfes. Ils s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer, lui et Sonyana. Elle avait aussitôt repris son apparence de jeune fille fragile, mais Gary suspectait qu'il y avait bien plus en elle que ce qu'elle laissait voir. Il résolut de lui poser la question, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait déjà fort à faire !  
  
  
Il venait de pénétrer dans le hall de la riche demeure, et se trouvait transporté loin, si loin dans le passé ! Protégé par la plus puissante des magies qui subsistait alors, elle abritait tous les trésors et les chefs d'œuvres des temps anciens. Tissus flamboyants, ornements majestueux, ni peinture ni sculpture mais simplement une harmonie parfaite entre tous les éléments, du sol au plafond.  
  
  
A son entrée, les conversations se turent, un silence glacé tomba sur l'assemblée mythique. Tous s'étaient tournés vers l'humain fort intimidé qui ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Sonyana prit la parole pour lui.  
- Voici Gary, c'est mon ami. Il est digne de confiance, j'en suis garante. Et si cela dérange quelqu'un, qu'il ou elle vienne me trouver, et nous en parlerons.  
Peu à peu, le brouhaha reprit, mais tout le monde tournait le dos à Gary et son amie.  
- Dis-donc, Sonyana, j'ai l'impression que ma présence n'entraîne que des ennuis pour toi.  
- Non, il faut qu'ils t'acceptent, je suis sûre que nous avons besoin des humains. Viens, buvons quelque chose.  
  
  
Elle l'entraîna vers un buffet où Gary était bien en peine d'identifier quoi que soit, mais elle le guida vers ce qui était sans risque pour lui, car un simple mortel ne peut impunément goûter à tous les mets ou à toutes les boissons des Elfes. Il y avait par exemple certains nectars fort prisés des Eldars qui avaient le pouvoir de plonger les simples Humains dans un profond sommeil béat à la moindre gorgée.  
  
  
Adossé au mur, dans un coin de la salle, le jeune homme fasciné regardait arriver de nouveaux membres de la communauté des anciens. En face de lui, en cercle, cinq Nains discutaient avec animation. Plus loin, trois personnes qui avaient tout de l'humain, mis à part leur taille d'environ d'un mètre, parcouraient le buffet de long en large en piochant dans tous les plats. Des lilliputiens ? Des Hobbits, lui souffla Sonyana. Près de la porte, ce qu'il avait pris pour une souche d'arbre vermoulue se déplia et marcha pesamment à la rencontre d'un Elfe qui venait d'arriver. Le Gnome le serra dans ses bras noueux comme un ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.  
En haut de l'escalier apparut un homme vêtu de brun qui claqua des mains pour attirer l'attention.  
- Et lui, demanda Gary, ce n'est pas un humain ?  
- Oh non, c'est même ici celui qui en est le plus éloigné. C'est le dernier des mages. A l'époque, il était l'un des moins puissants d'entre eux, mais maintenant son pouvoir semble immense. C'est le chef de la Communauté des Anciens depuis le tout début.  
  
  
Le mage Radagast prit la parole.  
- Mes amis nous allons commencer, si vous voulez bien passer dans la salle de réunion...  
  
  
Puis il descendit les marches et rejoignit Sonyana et son protégé à grands pas.  
- Elfe inconsciente, que t'avais-je dit à propos des humains ?  
- Qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place ici, je sais, mais j'entends prouver le contraire. Si ce soir vous n'en n'êtes pas persuadé ou s'il nous trahit un jour, je vous promets de le tuer de mes mains.  
  
  
Ne semblant qu'à moitié convaincu, le mage fit demi-tour.  
- Tu le ferais vraiment, Sonyana ?  
- Oui, sans problème, mais je sais que je n'aurais jamais besoin de passer à l'acte.  
- Tu places beaucoup de confiance en moi... Pourquoi ?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur mes parents et mon enfance. En temps voulu peut-être. Viens, nous allons commencer.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][21]

**LUXEMBOURG  
Nathan - La cellule**  


  


Nathan s'éveilla sur le lit de camp en gémissant. Pour la troisième fois il était mort sous la torture et ses bourreaux n'hésitaient pas à y aller fort puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils ne risquaient pas de perdre leur prisonnier. Ils étaient persuadés qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le disait, ce qui était faux. Au moins, le corps de Michael avait été retiré.  
  
Pour la centième fois l'Immortel fit minutieusement le tour de sa cellule, cherchant le moindre élément susceptible de l'aider à s'évader, mais la geôle était trop bien conçue... Il résolut de jouer le tout pour le tout, quitte à en perdre la tête, mais il n'en pouvait plus.  
  
  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les gardes qui lui apportaient à manger, il se jeta sur les Elfes de tout son poids, et profitant de la surprise pour arracher un poignard de la ceinture de l'un d'eux et lui trancher la gorge. L'autre était déjà sur pied et avait dégainé. Le combat était rapide et très technique pour Nathan, qui avait plus l'habitude de manier l'épée qu'un poignard court, et son adversaire était surhumainement agile. N'importe quel homme aurait vite dû abandonner, mais sept cents ans de lutte avaient fait de Nathan un bon guerrier. Ce qui l'aidait le plus était que les blessures qu'il recevait, peu profondes vu la lame qui les infligeait, se refermaient vite alors que celles qu'il portait à son adversaire s'additionnaient. L'Elfe noir affaibli commençait à avoir du mal à soutenir le rythme et d'un violent coup de pied retourné à l'abdomen, Nathan l'envoya rouler dans la cellule.  
  
Il prit la fuite, errant au hasard des couloirs, heureusement déserts. Il ignorait qu'en théorie il n'avait aucune chance au combat contre deux Elfes et que malgré sa prétendue sagesse Garadered l'avait sous-estimé en le faisant si peu garder.  
  
  
Il se retrouva dans la rue d'une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, ignorant jusqu'au pays dans lequel il était, mais il savait d'expérience que l'essentiel était de fuir aussi loin que possible de sa position actuelle. Après il aurait le temps d'aviser.  
  
  
Il marcha rapidement le long d' une dizaine de pâtés de maisons, cherchant des repères pour s'orienter. Les enseignes et les publicités étaient rédigées en français, mais quelque chose dans l'ambiance générale lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas en France. La Belgique peut-être ? Il s'arrêta un instant et demanda où était la gare.  
  
Il y découvrit qu'en fait il se trouvait au Luxembourg. Sans papiers, sans argent (les Elfes lui avaient tout pris) et inquiet de devoir se déplacer sans épée, il monta en fraude dans un train direct pour Paris.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][22]

**PARIS  
Méthos - Le cauchemard**  


  


Le plus vieil Immortel se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Depuis quelques nuits, son sommeil était troublé, agité. Tout en dormant, il serrait dans sa main la poignée de son glaive et gémissait comme un enfant en proie à des cauchemars.  
  
  
Son passé le hantait. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois que ses victimes passées le tourmentaient, mais là, c'était différent. Il avait commencé par revoir des événements des siècles passés, se souvenant l'inquisition, puis de Rome et de ses jeux cruels. Chaque nuit, le rythme s'accélérait. Le temps passait de plus en plus à reculons. Il y eut Athènes, Ur, Babylone, puis un temps où les grandes villes n'existaient pas encore.  
  
Il se revit avec ses frères, chevauchant sur les ailes de la terreur, pillant et massacrant, violant et détruisant tout. Ces souvenirs, il ne les connaissait que trop. En même temps, il ne regrettait pas vraiment. Il y avait si longtemps ! Les mœurs étaient plus rudes, il était différent alors. Mais pour la première fois depuis tous ces millénaires, il sentait que la couche opaque qui recouvrait son passé plus lointain encore se fissurait. Ce n'était pas vraiment des souvenirs de cette époque qui remontaient à la surface, mais des impressions, des flashs violents, nets et diffus à la fois, des images claires mais dénuées de sens car sorties de leur contexte. Pour ne rien arranger s'y mêlaient des visions plus récentes, des combats ou des amours dont il ne se souvenait même pas. Ceux du futur peut-être ?  
  
Pourtant il savait au fond de lui que certaines des scènes qu'il voyait dans son sommeil étaient bien celles de sa vie passée. Il revoyait Caspian, Silas et Kronos chevauchant à ses côtés, mais il y en avait d'autres avec eux. Silhouettes sombres et indistinctes, d'autres frères de guerre et de mort. Et leurs montures... parfois des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, parfois d'autres créatures, toujours sombres et maléfiques, certaines même qui volaient contre le vent. Parfois d'immenses insectes sellés, parfois même - mais il y avait si longtemps ! - un immense dragon de nuit, si grand qu'il fallait quatre autres cavaliers noirs avec lui pour le contrôler.  
  
Il voyait des paysages et des cités, des forêts et des déserts différents de ceux, pourtant nombreux, qu'il avait parcourus dans sa longue vie. Et il voyait ses ennemis. Pas des Immortels, pas seulement des mortels. D'autres... il ne savait encore les identifier, mais ils étaient nombreux et puissants. Moins que lui et ses frères, certes, mais dangereux tout de même car faits de lumière et de vie.  
  
  
En amont de toutes ces visions, rôdant derrière les images, filigrane envahissante ternissant sa vision et ses souvenir, l'ombre d'un maître immense et craint... Il ignorait son nom, ce qu'il était, mais il le dominait infiniment. Méthos hurlait dans son sommeil, luttait pour se réveiller, luttait contre l'OEil Rouge qui emplissait son crâne. La dernière chose que le vieil Immortel vit avant de sombrer plus profondément dans le sommeil, dans les limbes où même les rêves ne vont pas, fut sa propre main. Sa main fine et inchangée depuis tant de temps, parfois couverte de sang, parfois enfouie dans des cheveux aimés. Et à l'un de ses doigts, un anneau brillant, un anneau brûlant, un anneau qui lui donnait sa puissance et consumait sa vie. Une phrase en suspens aussi, dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.  
  
_"Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas"_

  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][23]

**FRANCE  
La Communauté - Les révélations**  


  


Gary ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Sa présence dérangeait si visiblement les anciens qu'il regrettait l'obstination de Sonyana. Derrière lui, un Troll gardait la main sur la hache qu'il portait à la ceinture. Deux rangs devant, un Nain le regardait souvent d'un air méchant. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de savoir qu'un habile archer était prêt à le transpercer au moindre faux mouvement, et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa courte vie de mortel.  
  
  
La réunion commença pourtant, dans un ton solennel, mais se tenait uniquement en elfique, aussi Sonyana devait-elle traduire au fur et à mesure pour son ami. De temps à autre quelqu'un intervenait, et si ce n'était pas un Elfe l'échange se faisait parfois en français ou en anglais car toutes les races, notamment les anciennes maléfiques, ne pouvaient prononcer les mots purs des Elfes.  
  
  
  
  
C'était Radagast le Brun qui menait l'essentiel de la conférence.  
- Mes amis, l'heure est grave. Selon de nombreuses analyses, le moment que nous redoutons depuis si longtemps approche. Nos guetteurs sont formels, il y a un nombre historiquement faible d'Immortels vivant actuellement. Certains d'entre eux ont accumulé ces dernières années un nombre impressionnant de victoires et détiennent une puissance considérable. Je pense qu'il va nous falloir agir ou plutôt je le crains. Nous avons envisagé de nombreux cas de figure mais seule la solution radicale de l'extermination semble sûre. Et cela ne va pas toujours être facile, notamment parce que certains des candidats les plus probables sont – immortalité mise à part – des humains bons et justes. Par ailleurs, les Elfes noirs sont de plus en plus actifs ces derniers temps, je crois que leurs conclusions se rapprochent des nôtres. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'ils feront tout pour nous empêcher de tuer dans l'œuf la menace du retour de Sauron. L'une des nôtres, Sonyana Estherethiel, a été agressée récemment par un Elfe noir qui pensait qu'elle venait s'en prendre à un Immortel. Sans un concours de circonstances favorables, nous l'aurions perdue, et ce genre d'altercations risque de se répéter.  
  
  
Quelques regards de sympathie se tournèrent vers Sonyana. L'orateur marqua une pause, pendant laquelle l'Elfe expliqua sommairement à Gary qui étaient les Immortels.  
  
  
Lorsque Radagast reprit, la tension dans l'assemblée avait monté d'un cran.  
- Nous avons capturé et amené ici l'un des Immortels les plus susceptibles d'accueillir Sauron à son retour. Nous allons devoir le juger, et toute sa race avec lui. Que faisons-nous ? Devons nous le tuer et tous les siens avec au risque de périr dans cette tâche ou attendre qu'ils continuent de s'entretuer, au risque d'avoir moins d'adversaires mais plus puissants que jamais ? Rappelez vous le désastre lors de notre dernière tentative d'utiliser certains mortels guetteurs pour cette tache. Le décision est très grave.  
  
  
Du côté de l'estrade trois Elfes avancèrent en poussant une civière sur laquelle un homme gisait. Gary sursauta en reconnaissant leur hôte de la péniche, le jour de la blessure de Sonyana. Il semblait inconscient ; un Elfe à son chevet, aussi immobile que lui, les yeux fermés, pressait un doigt sur chacune de ses tempes.  
  
  
- Voici Duncan MacLeod, reprit le mage. Il s'est incarné en Ecosse il y a bientôt quatre cents ans. Rassurez-vous, Ndereledrel le maintient en sommeil. Depuis quelques décennies, cet homme s'est énormément battu, il a toujours triomphé. Il détient la puissance de centaines d'immortels et surtout, c'est en lui que Sauron a déjà tenté de s'incarner, mais trop tôt, heureusement pour nous. Il est tentant de le décapiter ici, maintenant, ce serait facile. Mais réfléchissons bien. Il est juste, bon. Il combat les plus mauvais des siens avec rigueur et constance. Je sais que cela n'empêchera pas Sauron de s'emparer de lui en temps voulu, mais en attendant ce jour, ne peut-il nous aider à éliminer les autres ?  
  
  
Tandis qu'il parlait, le mage brandissait une arme de fabrication humaine, asiatique. Un magnifique katana au manche d'ivoire. Il l'approcha du cou de l'Immortel endormi.  
  
  
- Je ne vais pas le tuer. Il nous faut peser chaque aspect du problème avant. Mais je l'ai amené pour bien vous montrer que nous pouvons le faire.  
  
  
  
  
Duncan s'éveilla brusquement, porta la main à son katana. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, en un endroit inconnu. Il sauta sur pied, regardant autour de lui. Malgré la nuit finissante il reconnut les lieux, le bois de Vincennes. Somnambule, lui ? Ce serait bien la première fois. Et depuis les quais du sixième, cela faisait tout de même une trotte ! Que se passait-il ? Il décida d'aller consulter Méthos.  
  
  
  
  
Radagast poursuivit son exhortation.  
- Nous avons un autre candidat potentiel. Celui-ci, certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà personnellement vu et combattu autrefois, mais il a changé depuis. Je suis incapable de déterminer s'il est plutôt bienfaisant ou malveillant, je suppose qui lui-même ne le sait pas. Il a été l'un et l'autre, il peut à nouveau pencher là où ses pas et son arme le porteront. Je cède la parole à Cirden'tar, le Souffleur de Rêves.  
Un Elfe monta à son tour sur le podium. Il était pâle et émacié, marchait avec difficulté.  
- J'ai fouillé l'esprit de celui qui n'était qu'un homme, qui est devenu roi, qui a cédé au chant des anneaux, y a succombé. Il est revenu pour servir Sauron, puis à sa chute il a continué sa route. Pénétrer l'esprit de ce Méthos a été ma mission la plus périlleuse, la plus difficile des dix mille dernières années. C'est un humain, avec un esprit simplement humain, mais qui est plus âgé que moi. Son âme cache au détour d'un souvenir des abîmes de noirceur, derrière une image des monceaux d'atrocités. Sous un amour, un puits de cruauté. Il ne se souvenait plus de son passé, il risque de le faire à présent que j'ai forcé le barrage de sa mémoire. Ma conclusion est que s'il fut autrefois l'un des pire dangers que nous ayons eu à affronter, il est aujourd'hui un espoir pour nous tous, car sa rage de survivre va au-delà de tout. Si Sauron revient, il en mourra, que cela se fasse en lui ou non, et il n'a pas l'intention de mourir. Il combattrait même l'OEil Rouge pour pouvoir rester en vie.  
  
  
Le Souffleur de Rêves s'écroula sur l'estrade. Il lui avait fallu toute son énergie pour apprendre ce qu'il avait appris. Il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][24]

**PARIS  
Nathan - Les documents**  


  


De retour à l'hôtel où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires, Nathan fouilla méthodiquement la valise de Michael à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait le mettre sur la piste des Elfes. Il en savait trop pour s'arrêter là.  
  
La doublure du sac de voyage refermait une chemise en carton avec quelques feuillets, un carnet de notes et un CD-Rom. L'Immortel se plongea dans la consultation de ces documents.  
  
  
  
  
Plus tard dans la journée, de l'autre côté de la capitale, Duncan frappait à la porte de Méthos. L'homme qui lui ouvrit ressemblait peu à celui qu'il connaissait d'ordinaire. Les cheveux hirsutes, mal rasé, le glaive à la main et aucune canette de bière en vue, le plus vieux de tous avait les yeux cernés de celui qui dort mal depuis trop longtemps.  
- Duncan, content que ce soit toi.  
- Méthos ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es dans un sale état...  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas le plus grave. Je me souviens, Mac.  
- De quoi ?  
- De mon passé. De tout mon passé. Bon sang, l'Immortalité est déjà assez difficile à porter, pourquoi faut-il en plus que nos souvenirs meurent aussi peu que nous ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous oublier ce que nous avons fait, ce que nous avons été ? Je vais te dire ce que ma mémoire me rappelle, mais à toi seul. Je pense que tu sauras le garder, sans tout lâcher à ton guetteur, Joe, pour une fois. Si tu répète ce que je vais te dire à qui que ce soit, je te tuerai, Duncan.  
- Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?  
- Si, puisque je vais te parler, mais je ne sais plus qui ou que croire. J'étais le fils d'un roi, pas un grand roi, non, mais à l'époque les grands royaumes étaient rares. Mon pays était vert et riche, les arts y florissaient, le peuple était heureux.  
- C'était quand ?  
- Il y a au moins douze mille ans.  
- Pardon ? Tu disais en avoir cinq mille... Et puis, il n'y avait rien il y a douze mille ans... Tu es sûr ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais que cinq mille ans. J'ai dit que mes plus anciens souvenirs remontaient à cette époque. Et pour autant qu'il m'en souvienne, la terre était plus civilisée et riche il y a dix millénaires qu'actuellement. Il y avait des civilisations fastueuses, des peuples merveilleux. Et j'ai contribué à la chute de ce monde. Dire que je n'étais déjà pas fier de mon passé de Cavalier de l'Apocalypse... Ce ne sont qu'enfantillages en comparaison de ce que je fus !  
- Comment cela ?  
- A la mort de mon père, j'ai pris ma place sur le trône, et j'ai longtemps gouverné mon royaume. Je crois que j'étais plutôt juste et équitable. Mais un jour un anneau de pouvoir est venu à moi, il m'a tenté et je n'ai pas su résister. Au début, ses pouvoirs ont servi mon pays, je croyais que je serai assez fort pour lutter contre le Seigneur des Anneaux, mais – fou que j'étais – nul n'avait cette force. Il m'a consumé, Duncan. Mon pays a sombré dans le chaos et la ruine.  
- Je ne te suis pas... Qu'est ce que cette bague ?  
- Les temps étaient autres. La magie, Duncan, toutes ces choses perdues depuis. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je suis devenu un Nâzgul, simple esprit servant de l'Anneau Maître. Plus de décision, plus de volonté, seulement un démon absolu de guerre et de sang, luttant contre tout ce qui oeuvrait pour le bien et la paix. Cette période échappe encore à mon souvenir, sans doute parce que je n'étais pas aux commandes de moi-même. C'est mon anneau qui pensait et agissait pour moi. Puis, des millénaires après, mon seigneur fut vaincu. Mon anneau a disparu. J'ai cru que j'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer de ces siècles d'errances meurtrières, mais ce n'était que le début. J'ai retrouvé un corps humain, mais Immortel et sans mémoire, dans un monde détruit qui cherchait à se reconstruire. A partir de là, tu connais déjà mon histoire, celle de Méthos, encore gouverné pour un temps par la puissance maléfique mais faiblissante qui m'avait détruit et créé.  
  
  
Il s'interrompit. Atterré par ces révélations, Duncan était assis sur un coin du lit, Méthos marchait en rond, hanté par son terrible destin. Un buzz leur fit au même moment lever la tête et tandis que le Highlander mettait la main à l'épée, Méthos cherchait des yeux une sortie potentielle.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années d'apparence, portant une fine barbe et les cheveux très courts. Il tenait écarté les pans de son manteau, montrant qu'il n'avait pas d'épée.  
- Messieurs bonjour. Je suis Nathan Bernstein. Duncan MacLeod je présume. Et vous êtes le tristement célèbre Méthos.  
  
  
Les deux amis échangèrent un regard surpris.  
  
  
- Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, et bien plus. Je sais aussi que vous êtes tous deux au courant de l'existence des guetteurs. Sachez donc que je tiens toutes ces informations de l'un d'eux. Un homme perspicace, qui consacra toute sa courte vie à une enquête fondamentale. Il en est mort, ne parlera plus, et rassurez-vous je n'ai pas l'intention de dévoiler non plus ce que je sais pas plus que je ne me risquerais à affronter des guerriers comme vous. Mais je dois vous parler.  
- Nous vous écoutons.  
- Je vous ai entendu à l'instant, Méthos, vous devriez vous méfier des micros sensibles qu'on fabrique maintenant. C'est pratique pour écouter en restant hors de portée de buzz. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas parlé à votre ami écossais des autres êtres qui peuplaient le monde d'alors ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Duncan, ses yeux allant de Nathan à Méthos prostré.  
- Des Elfes et des magiciens, des Gobelins et des trolls, des Nains et des dragons, Monsieur MacLeod. Oui, je sais, ça paraît dingue, et j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter. Mais vous pouvez me croire, je viens de m'évader de leurs geôles. Et puis demandez à votre ami combien d'entre eux il a fréquenté à l'époque. Sans compter ceux que vous avez dû croiser plus récemment sans le savoir. Je sais maintenant qui nous sommes, d'où nous venons, mais pas pourquoi nous sommes là.  
  
  
Nathan leur parla longuement, leur expliquant comment il avait trouvé les coordonnées de Méthos dans les documents de Michael et tout ce qu'il savait des premiers-nés de la Terre du Milieu. Peu à peu, les différentes pièces d'un puzzle millénaire se mettaient en place. Une grande partie d'échecs où ils n'étaient que des pions sans pouvoir.  
Mais il leur manquait une pièce pour compléter l'énigme. Quel était le but de tout cela, le prix pour lequel ils se battaient ? Quel était le rapport entre Elfes et Immortels ?  
Ils entendaient bien le découvrir, mais chose inhabituelle pour eux, le temps pressait.  
  
  
Nathan sortit de sa veste un papier où étaient inscrits un nom et une adresse.  
- J'ai prit cela à l'un des mes gardiens, ça nous mènera peut-être quelque part.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][25]

**BANLIEUE DE PARIS  
Sonyana - Les Immortels**  


  


La réunion s'était achevée fort tard, et tous les participants s'en allaient discrètement. Sonyana, Glarfindel et Gary montèrent dans la voiture de ce dernier qui les conduisit chez lui.  
  
En arrivant, il remarqua que sa porte avait déjà été ouverte, sans doute la serrure forcée. Il entra rapidement, craignant d'avoir été cambriolé, suivi des deux Elfes. Il fit quelques pas dans le salon, quand la porte claqua violemment. La lumière s'alluma sans que le jeune homme ni ses amis aient appuyé sur le bouton.  
Adossé à la porte d'entrée se tenait l'homme qu'ils avaient vu inconscient quelques heures avant. Il parut à peine surpris de revoir Gary et la jeune fille.  
Du couloir jaillit un autre homme, moins grand, mais l'air assez sportif tout de même. Ils avaient en commun de tenir une épée.  
Et dans un fauteuil, un troisième homme, le visage fin, sans arme au clair. Signe particulier, ses yeux rivalisaient presque avec ceux des Elfes par leur éclat mystérieux. C'est lui qui prit la parole.  
- Bonjour, jeunes Elfes.  
- Venant d'un humain, même Immortel, je trouve cela assez comique comme adjectif, dit Glarfindel.  
- Bon, je vois qu'au moins nous sommes tous fixés sur nos natures respectives. Pourtant je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Vous êtes Glarfindel, n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous sommes croisés, il y a quelque temps. Vous étiez jeune alors, à peine un siècle. J'avais déjà quatre mille ans derrière moi. Voyez-vous, mes amis et moi en avons assez de n'être que les jouets des décisions des Elfes. Vous allez donc nous dire ce que vous savez. Nous ne sommes pas des gens violents, mais nous saurons bien faire une exception s'il le faut.  
- Les menaces sont inutiles. Tu es Méthos, je suppose. Si nous nous taisons, c'est pour vous protéger. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qui vous attend. Partez, c'est encore le mieux que vous puissiez faire.  
  
  
Le plus vieil Immortel soupira longuement. Puis il se leva et dégaina son glaive.  
- Bon, vous le prenez ainsi.  
  
  
Il attrapa Gary terrifié et lui appuya doucement la pointe de sa lame contre les côtes.  
- Vous savez le nombre de victimes que j'ai à mon actif. Je n'en suis plus à un mortel près. Si vous tenez à celui-ci, venez avec nous, nous allons discuter dans un coin tranquille.  
  
  
Les trois Immortels menaçant les Elfes et le mortel de leurs armes s'entassèrent dans la DS de MacLeod qui les conduisit dans une forêt proche, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles des voisins de la cité de Gary.  
Aucun des Immortels ne se sentait vraiment capable de tuer ainsi froidement leurs otages pour les faire parler, mais si eux le croyaient, c'était l'essentiel.  
  
  
  
  
Au centre d'une petite clairière, frissonnant dans l'air humide du matin, une épée sous la gorge, les Elfes refusaient de parler. Méthos commençait à craindre qu'il lui faille vraiment malmener le jeune humain pour les y contraindre.  
  
  
En grimaçant, Duncan s'écroula soudain, une flèche noire plantée dans le dos. Nathan la lui arracha prestement pour lui permettre de guérir et se retourna, en garde. Méthos plongea pour esquiver un autre tir. Sonyana et son ami Elfe dégainèrent les poignards qu'ils avaient dissimulés.  
  
  
Six Elfes noirs sortirent du sous-bois. Deux bandaient leurs arcs, les autres tenaient de longues dagues, probablement empoisonnées. L'un d'eux fit un pas en avant.  
- Tiens ! Garadered, fit Nathan. Comme on se retrouve...  
- Tu paieras ton insolence et la mort des miens. Je ne te crois pas l'Elu, mais dans le doute, je ne t'achèverai pas aujourd'hui. Plus tard, oui. Venez avec moi, Immortels, je vous protégerai de ces lâches.  
- Pardon, vous voulez nous protéger ? Il faut que quelqu'un m'explique. Cela tombe bien, nous sommes là pour ça.  
  
  
Sonyana prit la parole.  
- Ce qu'il veut dire, Nathan, c'est qu'il attend le retour de son maître. Vous vouliez tout savoir, je vais vous l'apprendre. Mais vous ne serez pas très heureux de cette révélation. Les Immortels existent dans le but de mourir. Ce paradoxe immuable est l'œuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il attend de pouvoir revenir depuis des millénaires. Votre race est là pour préparer son retour en lui choisissant le meilleur corps et en réunissant de quickening en quickening sa puissance dispersée dans le monde. L'heure approche où l'un des vôtres cumulera assez d'énergie pour qu'il se réincarne, comme il l'a déjà tenté avec vous, Duncan. Je sais même qu'à ce moment cela a failli coûter la vie de votre ami Richie.  
- Voilà, Immortels, elle vous a tout dit, reprit le chef des Elfes noirs. Mais ce qu'elle cache encore, c'est que son but et celui de ses amis est de vous tuer tous pour empêcher le retour de notre maître.  
- C'est vrai ? Demanda Nathan en se tournant vers Sonyana.  
- Oui. Si Sauron revient dans ce monde, c'en sera la fin. La dernière fois, nous l'avons vaincu de justesse car nous avions les Anneaux de puissance. Vous ne les possédez plus, et tous vos arsenaux militaires dénués de magie ne serviraient à rien contre lui.  
  
  
Un lourd silence tomba sur la prairie. Duncan s'était relevé, mais ne savait pas plus que ses amis vers quels Elfes il devait tourner son épée. Les Elfes clairs voulaient les tuer, les autres s'apprêtaient à lâcher sur le monde la pire menace qu'il ait connue.  
Entre les deux options, il y avait eux et leurs semblables. A la poursuite depuis toujours d'un prix qui bien loin de récompenser le vainqueur l'aurait dépossédé de son corps au profit d'un Dieu du Chaos. Respectivement depuis cinq mille, sept cents et quatre cents ans, Méthos, Nathan et Duncan affrontaient leur semblables et accumulaient de la puissance, sans se douter que chaque tête les rapprochait du moment crucial où le monde tomberait enfin sous la domination du mal.  
Sans se concerter, les trois Immortels tournèrent leurs épées vers les Elfes noirs et se jetèrent dans une bataille désespérée. Au moins la surprise leur donnait quelque avantage. Deux Elfes noirs tombèrent au premier assaut, dont un archer, tandis que Sonyana et Glarfindel chargeaient un troisième. Méthos reçut une flèche et un coup de poignard, mais il lui suffit de s'éloigner quelques instants pour guérir et revenir à l'assaut. Chacun leur tour, les Immortels prenaient le temps de guérir et formaient ainsi à eux seuls l'équivalent d'une armée d'humains. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Garadered, acculé contre un tronc, sa lame brisée et ses vêtements tachés de sang. Les Immortels allaient l'achever lorsque dans un éclair éblouissant il disparut et que leurs lames se plantaient dans le bois.  
  
  
Ils reprirent leur souffle et se retournèrent sans lâcher leurs épées vers les autres Elfes.  
- Pourquoi nous avoir avoué la seule raison susceptible de nous retourner contre vous ?  
- Je savais que vous n'en feriez rien. C'est mon don, celui de savoir ce que cache l'âme d'un humain, même Immortel. Et j'ai vu qu'aucun de vous trois, même Méthos, n'était prêt à laisser le monde tomber dans les mains de Sauron.  
- Bon, mais le problème reste entier. Que faisons-nous à présent ? Parce que je n'ai guère l'intention de vous donner ma tête comme cela.  
- Je vous propose d'en parler avec les Anciens. Vous serez les ambassadeurs des Immortels et nous serons vos avocats. Dans tous les cas, que vous perdiez ou gagniez votre procès, c'est toute votre race qui devra s'éteindre.  


  
  


[ Placer le marque-page ici][26]

**UNE SALLE SOUTERRAINE EN UN LIEU SECRET  
La Communauté - Les Immortels**  


  


La pièce était très ancienne, l'un des seuls vestiges des anciennes forteresses. Autrefois, ce lieu était le sous-sol d'Ortanc, de sinistre mémoire. La tour semblait indestructible alors, mais tant de temps s'était écoulé que seules les caves avaient en partie résisté à ses assauts.  
  
Bien que les Elfes qui avaient vécu les événements de la guerre de l'Anneau et que Radagast, trahi ici-même, n'appréciaient guère les voûtes sombres et les couloirs tortueux de la Tour Noire de Saroumane, le symbole restait très puissant. Seule un témoin des anciens temps pouvait accueillir une telle assemblée. D'un côté, à une longue table de pierre, le Mage et les plus hauts dignitaires elfes siégeaient majestueusement. A leur droite, les « jurés » comprenaient des représentants de chaque race survivante : Nain, Hobbit, Gobelin, Troll, Gnome, Ent, et même un humain, Gary, désigné pour parler au nom des Derniers-Nés. En face, donc à la gauche des « juges », Sonyana et Garadered. Le quadrilatère était fermé par trois simples chaises de bois sur lesquelles se tenaient, plus intimidés qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître, Méthos, Duncan et Nathan face aux Premiers-Nés et aux Anciens.  
  
  
Au centre, fixées sur un socle de bois, leurs trois épées immobilisées les empêchaient de combattre. Ils ne l'auraient pas tenté, mais le symbole comptait. Toujours les symboles. Les Elfes vivaient sur les runes, elles-mêmes symboles de la magie et du Tout. Et les runes étaient puissantes. L'effet recherché et atteint était que les trois Immortels se trouvaient dans une position très inconfortable, pour la première fois au cœur d'une réunion où tous savaient ce qu'ils étaient, qui ils étaient, pourquoi ils étaient. Leurs armes hors de portée, ils se soumettaient à la décision de leurs juges dont ils reconnaissaient l'autorité. Le fardeau était lourd à porter pour ces trois justes ; savoir qu'en eux sommeillait l'asservissement du monde allait à l'encontre de tout ce pour quoi ils se battaient depuis des siècles.  
  
  
Après un silence pesant, Radagast se leva et commença son exhortation.  
  
  
  
  
Le procès fut long, si long que Gary devait lutter pour rester éveiller malgré l'enjeu. Après les charges, les « jurés » prirent la parole, puis ce fut le tour des « avocats ». Garadered souleva notamment la question de savoir si, oui ou non, les barbares technologiques qu'étaient devenus les Humains méritaient d'être protégés de Sauron. Nul n'en doutait, mais le point de vue justifiait un débat. Le jour passa, puis la nuit.  
  
  
  
  
Duncan et Nathan apprirent à quel point la menace était grande. Maintenant, ils partageaient les tourments de Méthos... Cependant, ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à céder leurs têtes, et se défendirent tant qu'ils purent.  
  
  
A la fin un compromis fut trouvé. Contre la promesse de leur silence absolu et celle d'éviter, dans toute la mesure du possible, de prendre des têtes (cela étant surtout valable pour Duncan), les Immortels furent reconduits en ville, vivants et libre. Mais pas sans contrepartie.  
  
  
Ils se savaient déjà suivis par des guetteurs ; à présent des Elfes aussi les poursuivraient, les espionneraient, prêts à intervenir au moindre risque. Les Immortels savaient qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à les tuer avec leurs adversaires lors d'un duel, pour les emmener très loin l'un de l'autre et leur couper la tête. Une menace de plus ou de moins... Non, une de plus tout de même.  
  
  
**Il ne devra jamais en rester qu'un**.  
  
  
  
  
  


_ POST SCRIPTUM  
  
  
Il était tentant de faire une fin beaucoup plus dramatique, plus intense avec un grand combat et tout ça, mais je préfère vous laisser le soin de l'imaginer plutôt que clore prématurément l'histoire (N'est ce pas Highlander I !). La conclusion est ouverte... peut-être une suite viendra-t-elle apporter la réponse et si ça vous tente de l'écrire avant moi, allez-y !  
  
Dans tous les cas, si cette nouvelle vous a plu, n'oubliez qu'un petit mot pour le dire fait toujours plaisir !  
Ecrivez-moi sur [cyberpix@caramail.com][2]  
  
  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfics,  
Frédéric  
_

   [1]: http://www.zarkass.com
   [2]: mailto:cyberpix@caramail.com
   [3]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#02',expdate)
   [4]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#03',expdate)
   [5]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#04',expdate)
   [6]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#05',expdate)
   [7]: javascript:alert('Voir mon autre fanfic - Vie à Venise')
   [8]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#06',expdate)
   [9]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#07',expdate)
   [10]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#08',expdate)
   [11]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#09',expdate)
   [12]: javascript:alert('Voir mon autre fanfic - Vie = Vie + 1')
   [13]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#10',expdate)
   [14]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#11',expdate)
   [15]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#12',expdate)
   [16]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#13',expdate)
   [17]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#14',expdate)
   [18]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#15',expdate)
   [19]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#16',expdate)
   [20]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#17',expdate)
   [21]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#18',expdate)
   [22]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#19',expdate)
   [23]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#20',expdate)
   [24]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#21',expdate)
   [25]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#22',expdate)
   [26]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagecommunaute','immortellecommunaute.htm#23',expdate)



End file.
